Symphony Of Destruction
by Naia Riedel
Summary: U.A Quando o inimigo avança, destruindo todo aquele mundo e seres uma nova ordem de guerreiros terão que se unir para destruílo *péssima em summary* Neji/Tenten
1. Personagens e Esclarecimentos

Aviso

**Aviso**

Por ser uma fic UA, o grau de parentesco entre os personagens foi modificado para que os casais Gaara-Ino; Shika-Tema; Neji-Ten; Naru-Hina e SasukeSakura possam se adequar as suas características originais e se encaixem no decorrer de cada capítulo.

* * *

**Relação de características e parentesco entre os personagens:**

**Sabaku No Gaara **

Filho do rei e por ser irmão de Neji, é o mais velho dos príncipes, tem 20 anos. Apesar de ser um namorador de carteirinha, é um excelente líder com voz de comando e será o herdeiro do trono. Por essa razão, sairá em batalha em prol do reino de seu pai;

**Yamanaka Ino **

Amazona forte, feroz e detesta atitudes machistas, porém, devido ao seu ar selvagem, muitos guerreiros sentem-se atraídos. Unir-se-á ao grupo protetor da Ninfa, onde descobrirá segredos sobre suas raízes de Amazona. Tem 19 anos;

**Hyuuga Neji**

Irmão mais novo de Gaara, tem 19 anos. É frio e calculista em suas decisões, porém, é educado e cavalheiro. Terá sua personalidade moldada no decorrer da história. É habilidoso em batalhas corpo a corpo e com sua katana. Possui um segredo;

**Mitsashi Tenten**

Irmã gêmea de Temari, tem 19 anos e possui temperamento difícil devido ao seu triste passado e o peso que carrega em seu peito, porém, é uma guerreira valente e com ideais feministas.Portadora de excelentes dotes para desembainhar uma espada. Seus pesadelos a assolam constantemente;

**Sabaku No Temari**

Irmã gêmea de Tenten, gosta de resolver seus problemas diplomaticamente. É muito forte, gentil, alegre e calma, porém, até que a tirem do sério. Preocupa-se demasiadamente com sua irmã, pois apesar de Temari ser humana, uma é o complemento da outra. Também tem 19 anos;

**Nara Shikamaru**

Filhote de linhagem nobre de dragão e tem mais de 200 anos, é irmão de Hinata, a ninfa. É inteligente, forte e destemido, um protetor nato. Porém, adora contar piadas fora de hora. Será a peça chave da história;

**Hyuuga Hinata**

Ninfa, próximo oráculo, tem 150 anos e é filha da sacerdotisa, Calíope. Aparente a idade de 18 anos. É meiga e inocente, o máximo que conhece são as dores do mundo e por isso, chora;

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Semi-deus, filho do deus do Submundo. Aparenta ter em média 21 anos e é portador de um gênio indócil, devido a sua descendência (filho de uma humana com um deus) e por não ter conhecido sua mãe, sobre quem seu pai não gosta de falar, porém, tem um bom coração. Gosta de aventuras e é rebelde por natureza;

**Haruno Sakura**

Cigana, um dos protetores que se unirão à ninfa. Representa a esperança e a salvação do povo Cigano. Tem 18 anos. Excelente para desvendar enigmas, suas respostas são místicas e podem se tornar previsões sobre o que encontrarão pelo caminho ;

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Elfo, tem 245 anos, porém com aparência de 18 anos. É um dos protetores que se unirão à ninfa e por ser portador de um coração benevolente, não será corrompido pelas intempéries do caminho .


	2. O sonho da ninfa

"**Você é a escada da minha subida****"**

**Dedico esta fic e história a minha mais querida escritora e a minha única jujuba: Carol, mais conhecida como Uchiha Yuuki.**

**Espero que goste Jujuba.**_**Aconselho a ler este capítulo escutando Fantasmic – Nigthwish.**_

_**O capítulo foi totalmente inspirado nessa música.**_

_**Symphony of Destruction **_

_**Capítulo um:**_

_**O sonho da ninfa**_

_**Ninfa**__**: **_**deriva do grego **_**nimphe**_**, que significa "noiva", "velado", "botão de rosa", dentre muitos outros significados. As ninfas são espíritos, geralmente alados, habitantes dos lagos e riachos, bosques, florestas, prados e montanhas. São frequentemente associadas a deuses e deusas maiores.**

"_Desejo em uma estrela. Dê um passo, entre nas terras, caminhe pelo ar. Pegue minha mão, vontade do Mestre dos Desejos, acompanhe-o na busca pelo sonho. Imaginação_

_é tudo que sempre precisamos..."_

_- Acordas  
- Acordas!_

- Hinata?

- Hinata querida?

Sua mãe, Calíope a Senhora das Ninfas, analisava-a: sua filha era bela como todas as ninfas devem ser, mas algo a fazia diferente das outras, costumava dizer que ela fora agraciada pelos deuses de todas as formas, dela a candura fez-se seu lar, seus olhos tão claros, de um lilás quase branco, refletiam a sua alma: límpida, sem malícias, inocente, sua voz, tão doce e baixa, era como uma suave melodia, como um sussurro, seus cabelos sempre soltos, longos e escuros, personificando a noite estrelada, belos, pensava se era sua linhagem que a fazia ser diferente das outras. Saiu de seus pensamentos ao ouvir sua filha perguntar:

- Mãe? Já é tarde?

- Não querida! Você estava recitando algo! Uma visão?

- Sim, acredito que sim mãe. - a garota agora estava sentada em sua cama feita de pequenas e grandes folhas das árvores dos bosques que as rodeavam.

- Uma visão! Lembras-te dela?

- Um pouco, desta vez apareceram a Luz e a Trevas. - falava de um modo praticamente sussurrado.

-Oh! Luz e Trevas... – a mãe divagava – O que serão estes sonhos querida?

- Queria poder saber também... - suspirou, vinha tendo uma série de sonhos ou visões recorrentes.

- Senhora! – um mensageiro curvara-se diante da Senhora das Ninfas.

- Sim?

- Trago uma mensagem do rei de Asgarth.

- Diga...

"_Calíope estou convocando este conselho de emergência para discutirmos certos acontecimentos de algumas noites passada. Será no próximo ciclo da lua_

_Rei Circe."_

_A mensagem tinha sido entregue fazia um dia e agora Hinata estava ali, na beira do lago observando os pequenos peixinhos e imaginando o quão difícil seria para sua mãe convencer os sacerdotes, no próximo ciclo da lua começaria os preparativos para as cerimônias de primavera..._

- Um conselho emergencial!

- E daqui a seis luas!

Vários anciãos reunidos numa espécie de cúpula, falando alto vários tipos de xingamentos em relação à mensagem do rei dos humanos, e no centro estava Calíope, a Senhora das Ninfas, Hinata estava fora da cúpula.

- Anciãos! – Calíope pedia com uma excelente calma.

- Ainda não resolvemos o assunto sobre o próximo oráculo – dizia um ancião com aparência de velho.

- Anciãos, escutem-me! – sua voz agora era decidida.

Todos se calaram.

- Esta noite tive um sonho, nele me foi dito que devemos comparecer a este conselho emergencial e levar a Hinata. – sabia o que significaria aquelas suas últimas frases: um pequeno pandemônio.

- Impossível! – exasperou-se um ancião.

- Hinata não está pronta para sair do panteão!

- Hinata não deve ter contatos com nenhum tipo de humano!

Todos os anciãos estavam exasperados. Hinata, a encarnação da pureza, não poderia conhecer o mundo vil dos humanos.

- Ignoram os sonhos? Aqueles os quais acreditam e defendem? - Calíope sabia que não seria fácil convencê-los. Sabia o motivo para tanto alvoroço da parte deles: sua filha, haviam lhes revelado, seria o próximo oráculo.

- Está bem Calíope. – suspirou aquele que aparentava ser o mais velho dos anciãos – Não podemos ir contra a vontade dos deuses. Saiba, iremos convocar a grande proteção e iremos com vocês a esse conselho emergencial.

- Está bem.

Dois dragões sobrevoavam uma montanha solitária, eram belos dragões, negros, um possuía olhos vermelho sangue e outro de olhos jade. O de olhos cor sangue fez sinal para o de olhos negros descerem.

- O que queres meu pai? – o de olhos negros perguntou já se transformando em humano.

Com uma voz de tremer a terra o mais velho falou:

- Tenho uma missão para você, é deveras importante

- Uma missão? Você me encarregando de uma missão, pensei que isso fosse trabalho daquele velho caquético – debochou o mais novo, com um sorriso suave.

- Shikamaru! – o tom de repreensão com que o pai falou foi entendido na hora

- Que missão seria essa, meu pai?

- Você irá proteger a filha da Senhora das Ninfas.

- A filha? – indagou surpreso por ter que proteger a filha e não a Senhora das Ninfas

- Sim e não se revele a ela até que seja realmente necessário.

- Está certo. Por quais motivos requerem nossa proteção?

- Os anciãos convocaram-nos por especularem que a filha de Calíope seja a próxima oráculo, nada foi dito aos demais reis e senhores, por tanto precisam mantê-la protegida de qualquer risco que Asgarth possa oferecer a ela.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"_Agora, lindas crianças, prestem bastante atenção. Eu sou a voz que vem do travesseiro, eu trouxe para vocês algo comigo que arranquei do meu próprio peito, com este coração, possuo o poder de exercer controle sobre as pálpebras eu canto até o dia despertar. Uma luz brilhante no firmamento..."¹_

Já estavam no início do próximo ciclo da lua, hoje seria o conselho emergencial que o rei de Asgarth convocou. E ela estava anciosa, iria sair pela primeira vez do panteão, nunca se imaginara fora do panteão, mas agora estava indo em direção daquele mundo que os anciãos tanto abominavam: estava indo para Asgarth. Tivera um sonho, uma revelação, na noite precedente a sua viagem, sabia que seu destino estava para ser selado quando fosse à Asgarth.

O sonho... Deveras estranho.

Sonhara com a Luz e a Trevas novamente, mas dessa vez estavam unidas, caminhando por um vasto campo florido, mãos dadas como duas irmãs. Conversavam algo sério, Luz estava com o rosto meio tristonho e um pouco sem brilho, Trevas estava mais obscura e sombria. Não a viam. Percebeu estar presenciando um momento: Luz e Trevas juntas, tristes, preocupadas. Viu uma terceira pessoa chegar, não conseguia enxergar direito quem era, apertara os olhos e mesmo assim não conseguia. Como pode isso? Estava junto à Luz e a Trevas. Quem era? Parecia pensativo...

_Neste momento Luz virou-se para Hinata, percebendo sua presença, sorriu, Hinata admirou o sorriso, belo. Luz caminhou até a ninfa alegre._

_- Ninfa! Alegra-me saber que viestes mais uma vez ao nosso encontro. Venha, junte-se a nós!  
_

_Luz, bela, era a própria luz, quando rogavam por luz nos caminhos escuros da vida, era a ela que rogavam. Longos cabelos loiros levemente ondulados, olhos de um verde escuro, alva, refletindo a luz que emanava sempre, usava uma túnica azul celeste, estava descalça, sentindo a relva sob seus pés._

_Ela fora andando ao lado da Luz, como ela brilhava! Uma visão magnífica. Chegou onde estavam Trevas e o outro integrante, era um homem, muito belo, sério, havia algo em suas mãos, não pôde identificar o que era._

_- Ninfa! Que bom revê-la. Trevas agora estava menos sombria, continuava com aquele ar melancólico e sério._

_Trevas, irmã gêmea de Luz, irmãs unidas, sempre estavam juntas, Trevas era pálida, de uma palidez divina, as diferenças fisionômicas entre ela e Luz eram poucas: seus cabelos também longos eram castanhos e lisos, seus olhos exibiam o marrom escuro que lhe caía tão bem, com um brilho sombrio. Vestia um vestido leve, da cor da noite, com longas mangas, andava descalça assim como sua irmã._

_- Oh! Deixe-me apresentar, este é Proteção. – quem falava era Luz, ela estava radiante. – Tem algo para você Hinata._

_Ficara surpresa. Não haviam pronunciado seu nome até o presente momento. Era uma honra ter seu nome pronunciado por tão bela figura._

_Era belo, cabelos preso no topo da cabeça, negros, olhos negros, exibiam tudo o que ele era: Proteção. Usava vestimentas de um couro marrom claro, suas sandálias eram semelhantes às de um guerreiro humano, havia em suas costas um pequeno martelo._

_Proteção apenas curvara-se com um sorriso amável para Hinata, uma pequena saudação, então falou:_

_- Isto é para você. – entregou-lhe o pequeno embrulho e continuou a falar: - Estava sob minha guarda, entrego-o a você agora, guarda-o, não abras agora, saberás quando for o momento._

_Concordou balançando a cabeça, não eram necessárias as palavras, não ali, naquele lugar tão agraciado pelos deuses._

_- Hinata! Junte – se a nós nessa pequena reunião. - Trevas quem falava já se acomodando na relva macia_

_- Temos algo a falar com você Hinata, mas não agora, esperas o fim da nossa pequena reunião, esperas os outros chegarem. Luz estava cada vez mais radiante._

_Estavam conversando, quando chegou uma pequenina, bastante alegre, logo foi abraçar Trevas que respondeu ao seu abraço com carinho, deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na bochecha e foi abraçar Luz, apertou o abraço e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, estava indo falar com ela quando escutou_

_- Não estais a se esquecer de alguém Amizade? – indagou Proteção com falsa reprovação._

_- Irmão! – a pequenina desviara-se do caminho que fazia, para correr até o irmão._

_- Me preocupastes pequena! Onde esteve?_

_- Estava vindo para cá quando me encontrei com Desejo e Força, estavam conversando algo que não entendi muito bem, fiquei a conversar com eles, perdi a hora irmão, desculpa-me._

_- Estais desculpada pequena. – sorrindo Proteção deu-lhe um abraço apertado_

_Amizade caminhou até ela novamente._

_- Oi! Chamo-me Amizade. – um sorriso genuíno estampado em seu rosto._

_Uma graça a pequenina tinha os cabelos negros, sorria sempre, seus olhos negros mostrando toda sua inocência, pequenina, batia na sua perna, vestia uma espécie de camisola branca, sandálias parecidas com as de seu irmão Proteção._

_- Olá pequenina! Chamo-me Hinata._

_Amizade cochichou com Proteção algo que não deu para ser escutado por Hinata._

Conversaram, lembrava-se disto no sonho, não lembrava o que tinha conversado, lembrou-se do momento em que chegara mais duas belas figuras...

_- Força! – Proteção levantara-se para cumprimentar a recém chegada.  
_

_- Proteção querido. – Força dava um abraço em Proteção, depositando um beijo cálido em seus lábios._

_Amizade segredou em seu ouvido:_

_- Eles são casados! Meu irmão se apaixonou por Força desde o primeiro momento em que a vira._

_De fato, uma perfeita união. Proteção e Força._

_- Oh! Não me contaste que iríamos ter uma convidada tão bela em nossa reunião Luz. – um belo rapaz de rosto delicado,intensos olhos verdes e curtos cabelos vermelhos, abraçava Luz enquanto falava._

_- Ora Desejo! Esquece-te de quem é a ninfa? – fora Trevas que respondeu pela irmã._

_Desejo parou e olhou para Hinata. Curvou-se pegando sua mão e depositando um beijo cortês ali._

_- É um prazer tê-la reunida conosco "minha senhora" – essas últimas palavras foram praticamente um sussurro ao vento, Hinata não escutara._

_Hinata sorrira, era um rapaz encantador. Vestia uma túnica branca, presa em apenas um de seus ombros, estava descalço._

_- Não ligue para Desejo minha cara, ele é um conquistador barato. – Força quem falara. Uma bela mulher, diziam que ela era a personificação da força dos deuses, era ela quem ficava ao lado de Ártemis em suas caças. Seus cabelos louros presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, chegando aos seus pés, os olhos azuis turquesa mostravam sua determinação._

_- Oras Força! Não diga isso! O que a nossa ninfa irá pensar? - uma falsa indignação era o que ele passava naquele momento._

_Os demais sorriam com essa pequena discussão._

_- Não sou um conquistador barato minha cara! – agora ele falava olhando diretamente para Força. – Apenas realizo todos os desejos que me pedem!_

_- Desejo, você sabe que Força fala isso só para te provocar! Não responda as provocações dela e ela irá parar. – uma garota, aparentando a idade de Hinata falara._

_- Oh! Sabedoria! Que bom que veio. – Amizade falara, abraçando Sabedoria._

_- E onde está Esperança? - Trevas perguntava, fazendo uma breve reverência a Sabedoria._

_- Procurando Amor, não achamos ele, então ela decidiu ir procurá-lo._

_Sabedoria poderia ser confundida com uma jovem ninfa, olhos azuis com leves pontos brancos parecendo o céu e cabelos louros, presos num coque alto, vestia uma túnica parecida com a de Desejo, sendo esta presa nos dois ombros e indo até os seus pés descalços. Tinha um semblante sereno. Lembrava a Hinata os velhos anciãos do Panteão quando estavam sérios._

_Sabedoria fitou Hinata durante um tempo. Dando um sorriso lhe dirigiu a palavra:_

_- Fico feliz em vê-la aqui, Luz me falou bastante sobre você._

_Hinata deu um sorriso com o comentário._

_Passado alguns minutos chegaram Esperança e Amor, sorrindo e de mãos dada _

_- Esperança! Amor! Enfim chegaram! – Proteção falava demonstrando um pouco de preocupação._

_- Desculpem-nos, foi minha culpa! Esperança foi me procurar e eu a detive para poder me ajudar com um casal de enamorados a fazerem as pazes. – Amor falara, explicando a demora de ambos, para Proteção e os demais do grupo._

_Amor. Carregava em seus olhos pérola o brilho dos apaixonados, era belo, longos cabelos negros, vestia uma túnica vermelho-sangue, trazia pendurado em seu cinturão um saquinho de couro._

_- Um casal tão belo Trevas! Não podíamos deixá-los separados. – Esperança comentava enquanto abraçava sua amiga. Tinha grandes olhos verdes esmeralda, brilhando ao fazer o comentário, seus cabelos rosa, levemente encaracolado, batendo em sua cintura, adornado com pequenas flores do campo._

_- Ótimo estamos todos reunidos aqui. – Luz começava a falar. – Podemos começar a falar sobre o assunto que nos trouxe aqui hoje._

_Todos olharam para ela, Hinata sentiu-se infinitamente envergonhada por ter olhares tão intensos voltados para si._

_- Hinata! Deverás ir até Asgarth com vossa mãe. – Trevas agora quem dirigia a palavra. – Deverás encontrar as fontes gêmeas de Eratos. Deverás crer cem por cento em tua intuição, encontraras forças para não te desviares do caminho. Deves encontrar os guerreiros dos deuses, serás tu quem irá conduzir os caminhos, mas não será a quem irão chamar de líder, lembra-te: É crucial encontrar as fontes gêmeas, irás saber quem são quando for o momento._

_- Deverás beijar-lhes a fronte. – Sabedoria quem falava agora. – E não mantenhas contatos depois disso, só quando lhe for permitido. _

_- Toma! Leva isto contigo, será necessário. – Luz entregava um pequeno punhal de ouro, com um sol em alto relevo no seu cabo._

Falaram algo mais, não conseguia entender, se esforçava para entender, mas não adiantava, era uma língua diferente, diferente de todas aquelas que lhe permitiram aprender e saber.

A última coisa que lembrava era uma canção, cantada por alguém que não estava ali com eles antes e que não conseguia ver o seu rosto:

"_Um filhote usurpador do rei o traiu_

_Uma garota na chuva jurando pelo nome do seu pai_

_A mais bela mulher, a última visão para a morte horrível_

_As belezas dormindo, esperando_

_profundas em um sonho,_

_pelo primeiro beijo do amor verdadeiro."_

-Hinata? Hinata querida acorde!

- Já estamos perto mãe?

- Já chegamos querida. – Calíope sorriu, sua filha devia estar pensando no sonho que tivera noite passada.

- Oh! Já chegamos?

- Sim querida! Veja, este é o reino dos humanos, Asgarth. – a mulher abria a pequena janela da carruagem onde estavam.

Hinata viu um emaranhado de pessoas, indo e vindo. A maioria apressados, uns contentes, outros com semblantes sérios e até infelizes. Aquilo era demais para ela, nunca havia tido contato com qualquer tipo de humano e agora estava ali em Asgarth com sua mãe e uma dúzia de anciãos. Achava tudo muito estranho, Asgarth era bem diferente do Panteão.

- O que pensas querida?

- Estou apreensiva minha mãe, nunca tinha visto um humano, não imaginava que fossem tão parecidos conosco fisicamente.

Calíope sorriu, sua filha era realmente única.

Olhava de longe a Senhora das Ninfas e sua filha, ficara incumbido de proteger a mais nova sem se revelar a ela, até que fosse necessário. Estava pensativo, as últimas palavras de seu pai tinham sido reveladoras.

_- Shikamaru. – o pai voltara a falar, só que dessa vez bem mais sério. – O outro motivo para estar pedindo diretamente a você que a proteja, é que ela é sua irmã. _

_- Irmã? O espanto estava claro em seu rosto, não imaginava que tinha uma irmã, sua mãe havia morrido quando ainda estava aprendendo a voar._

_- Sim, sua irmã. – o pai agora tinha um semblante triste._

Irmã... Como poderia ela ser sua irmã? Uma ninfa! Não tinha nenhuma característica draconiana, nem seus

olhos, era a mais perfeita ninfa. Começara a pensar em quais circunstâncias havia ganhado uma irmã...

A música não saía da sua cabeça, tentava se lembrar quem estava cantando, mas não conseguia, via a todos no sonho, menos o autor da música, tinha uma voz melodiosa, a música soava bem em seus ouvidos, imaginava se os demais estavam a escutando também.

- Chegamos. – sua mãe avisava e estendia a mão para ela descer.

Hinata desceu da sua carruagem, o que via a deixou encantada:

Um enorme castelo com quatro torres incrivelmente altas, cada uma apontando para uma direção, norte, sul, leste e oeste. Tinha um imenso jardim ali onde ela estava, muito bonito, com vários tipos de flores e uma frondosa árvore mais para trás do jardim, a entrada do castelo era magnífica, uma grande escadaria levava até a grande porta de aço. Nunca tinha visto algo assim, um castelo todo feito de pedras. Onde vivia com sua mãe a moradia era feita com elementos da natureza, nada tão imponente quanto o castelo à sua frente.

Um pássaro sobrevoava o castelo enquanto ela admirava a paisagem, não sabia se era um pássaro ao certo, estava muito longe para poder identificar o que realmente era.

- Vamos Hinata! – um dos anciãos estendia a mão para Hinata para seguirem adiante até o castelo.

- Quem é aquela ao lado da Senhora das Ninfas meu pai?

- Gaara, não te intrometas com ela! Ela é a filha da Senhora das Ninfas. – o mais velho falava em tom de repreensão com o filho.

Gaara observava a garota ao lado da Senhora das Ninfas.

- Não te preocupas meu pai. Ela não me agrada a este ponto, parece-me muito inocente. – um pequeno brilho malicioso pôde ser visto em seus olhos, junto com um sorriso igualmente malicioso.

- Majestade? A Senhora das Ninfas e sua comitiva já chegaram.

- Sim, estou indo recebê-los.

- Gaara. – o pai agora já sozinho com o seu filho falara. – Vá procurar seu irmão.

- Está bem meu pai.

Calíope olhava para o céu, para onde sua filha tinha olhado agora pouco, ficou apreensiva, reconheceu o que sobrevoava o castelo tão alto, um dragão. Então os anciãos realmente haviam convocado a grande proteção? Não iria falar nada com sua filha sobre isto, sabia como funcionavam as regras dos dragões, breve iria conhecê-lo.

- Mãe?

- Sim querida?

- Vamos? Os anciãos nos esperam. – Hinata deu um belo sorriso para a mãe.

Não seria nada fácil ter um dragão ali tão perto...

O castelo era belo por dentro também, ricamente decorado, com grandes tapeçarias, cortinas douradas e vermelhas, candelabros de ouro. Hinata estava encantada por conhecer a moradia de um rei humano

- Calíope minha cara! – o rei cumprimentava sua mãe de um modo amigável.

- Talos! Há quanto tempo meu amigo. – Calíope agora sorria e abraçava amigavelmente o rei. – Vê, esta é minha filha, Hinata.

O rei fez uma breve reverência e beijou a mão de Hinata.

- É um prazer conhecer a filha de Calíope, devo dizer tão bela quanto à mãe.

Ficara envergonhada com o elogio, conseguindo apenas sorrir.

- Também é um prazer conhecer o rei deste mundo.

O rei deu um breve sorriso.

- Então Calíope, sua filha irá participar do conselho também?

- Não! Digo – Hinata falara meio embaraçada. – Se me for permitido queria caminhar pelo castelo, para conhecê-lo.

Calíope entendera o que a filha queria fazer: estava procurando o que fora mencionado em seu sonho.

- Por mim filha, não há problemas.

- Nem por mim jovem ninfa, meu castelo está aberto para você. O rei deu um sorriso sereno.

- Muito obrigada. – fazendo uma breve reverência Hinata seguiu caminho entre um dos corredores que ali tinha.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Andava por um dos imensos corredores que o castelo possuía, até encontrar a entrada de uma espécie de jardim de inverno. Caminhou até a entrada, parou, hesitando, deveria transpassar aquela barreira invisível que a fez parar?

Caminhou mais um pouco, lembrou-se de mais outro pedaço da música em seu sonho:

"_Desejo em uma estrela_

_Não importa quem você é_

_A segunda estrela à direita_

_O portão do mau presságio_

_Além das fronteiras_

_Balé florido_

_em algum lugar grande e vasto._

_Desejo em uma estrela_

_Acredite no desejo_

_O império do rei da fantasia_

_O mestre do saberes que parecem contos_

_O caminho para o reino que eu adoro_

_Onde o coração do guerreiro é puro_

_Onde as histórias se tornarão realidade." ³_

Aquela música lhe soava como aviso, aviso do que estava por vir, mas não sabia de fato o que poderia significar, teria que adentrar o jardim...

_____________________________________________________________________________________

- Então Tenten, o que dizia mesmo? – um garoto falava se vangloriando de algo que estavam discutindo.

- Cala a boca Neji, você não tem razão de nada. – a garota falava meio emburrada.

- Como assim não tenho razão? Claro que tenho! Admita que estava errada!

- Vocês dois querem parar? Isso enche às vezes sabia?

Ambos olharam abismados para a terceira pessoa.

- Temari? É você mesmo minha irmã? – a outra falava com clara surpresa em seus olhos.

- Claro que sou eu! Quem mais? É que cansa essas discussões tola de vocês às vezes.

- Sei! – o garoto parecia mais sério agora.

Estavam ali no jardim de inverno², debaixo de uma enorme macieira, conversavam sobre o conselho emergencial que o rei convocara, sabiam o motivo para o rei ter feito isso. Ficaram calados até que perceberam uma figura adentrar no local. Ficaram paralisados.

- Uma miragem? - Neji sussurrou para a garota ao seu lado.

- Creio que não. – Tenten respondera ao seu sussurro.

Adentrou o jardim, era realmente belo: tinha uma fonte bem no meio do jardim, logo atrás havia uma imensa macieira onde estavam três pessoas a discutirem algo. Parou um instante observando-as.

Lembrara-se de outro pedaço da música que haviam lhe cantado em seus sonhos:

"_Noite da Montanha Descoberta_

_Coração maldoso não suporta a luz_

_Uma Dança etérea_

_Succubo de Chernabog._

_Nascimento do Caldeirão Negro_

_Coração abandonado de Gurgi_

_Tratador de porcos ou herói_

_em uma busca pelo augúrio._

_Fúria maligna_

_O fuso tão atrativo_

_Luta do dragão, noite morrendo_

_Poder condenado._

_Um matador de dragões, o Despertador."_

Ficou parada ali, tentando mais uma vez, sem sucesso, decifrar o que realmente significava aquela música.

Olhou diretamente para as garotas. Deu um sorriso, reconhecendo que era a elas a quem Trevas mencionara: fonte gêmeas de Eratos, sim elas eram realmente idênticas, parecia estar diante de uma ilusão. _Fontes gêmeas_, então era isso, a fonte eram na verdade humanas, irmãs gêmeas. Sorriu mais uma vez, sabia a quem devia despertar primeiro.

- Temari? Conhece-a? – sua irmã indagava, visto que ela, Temari, estava encarando a recém chegada sem falar nada.

- Temari? Responde-me!

Ela apenas olhou para sua irmã e falou:

- Conheço-a de algum canto, irei falar com ela. – saiu andando de encontro com a estranha que acabara de entrar no jardim.

- Nós iremos com você!

- Não Neji. – Tenten segurara o pulso do garoto. – Eleonora não quer que acompanhemos.

- Tens certeza Tenten? - Neji estreitou um pouco os olhos.

- Sim. – Deu um sorriso. - conheço minha irmã Neji.

Viu-a caminhar até si e parar na sua frente. Sorriu e indicou a fonte para ambas sentarem.

Sentadas, ela com os pés na água da fonte, sorriu mais uma vez e falou:

- Estava a tua procura.

- Me encontrastes, diga-me de onde a conheço?

Hinata sorriu, começara a entender um pouco do seu sonho...

-

-

-

**¹ Trecho da música Mein Herz Brennt – Rammstein**

**² Jardim de inverno é basicamente um jardim dentro de casa  
**

**³ A música do sonho é Fantasmic - Nigthwish**

**A fic inteira é baseada na música Symphony Of Destruction – Nigthwish**

**É isso, primeira fic, espero do fundo do meu coração que gostem! Crítica, informação, comentários e afins, favor clicar no GO e deixar seu recado ;D**

**É isso Jujuba \o/ Consegui passar pro F.F. Você sabe, você é a culpada disso D**

**Obrigada a todas (os) que lerem!**

**Beijos!**


	3. Fontes Gêmeas

"**Você é a escada da minha subida****"**

**História e fic dedicadas à minha básica e única Jujuba.**_**Aconselho a ler este capítulo escutando Feuer Frei ou Zerstören – Rammstein.  
O capítulo foi totalmente inspirado na primeira música.**_

_**Pode encontrar essas músicas facilmente no youtube!**_

_**Symphony of Destruction **_

_**Capítulo **__**dois:**_

_**Fontes Gêmeas**_

**"... E fez separação entre a Luz e as Trevas" (Gn 1.4b).**

**"Assim também agora vós tendes tristeza; mas outra vez vos verei; o vosso coração se alegrará, e a vossa alegria ninguém poderá tirar" (Jo 16.22).**

"_... Uma garota na chuva jurando pelo nome do seu pai..._

_As belezas dormindo, esperando_

_profundas em um sonho..."_

- Akira! – um homem de roupas nobres corria entre os cômodos de sua casa a procura de seu filho.

- Estou aqui meu pai. – o garoto parecia nervoso.

- Leve suas irmãs para longe. Mantenha-as em segurança. – ouviam-se gritos e sons de lâminas cortando carne.

- Mas e você meu pai? – a guerra havia finalmente chegado a suas terras, estavam atacando seu feudo, sua casa.

- Akira. Não te preocupas comigo, é o dever de um senhor ficar e defender seu lar, leve suas irmãs daqui, mandei uma mensagem para o rei de Asgarth lembrando-lhe da dívida eterna que sua família tem para com o clã de sua mãe, ficarão seguros, vocês três. – o homem estava sério, preocupava-se com suas filhas e filho.

- **PAI! – **uma garota corria gritando entre os corredores a procura do pai, ao seu lado estava sua irmã gêmea.

- Tenten! Temari! Onde estavam?

- Pai! – ambas pararam, ofegantes devido à corrida. – Estão invadindo nossa casa!

O pai olhou para o filho mais velho.

- Akira vá, leve-as.

- Mas pai! Podemos lutar!

- Não queridas. Vocês irão com Akira e ficarão em segurança.

- Pai! Deixe-nos ficar! Por favor, papai! – a garota agora suplicava. – Akira, por favor, diga ao papai que nós sabemos lutar também!

- Tenten... Eu sei que vocês sabem lutar querida, afinal quem te treinou? – fora interrompido pela filha.

- Então meu pai! Deixe-nos ficar!

- Tenten, Temari. Escutem-me. – o pai agora estava bastante sério. – Eu sei queridas, que ambas são exímias guerreiras, melhor do que muito dos nossos guerreiros. Mas! – elevara um pouco mais a voz ao perceber que seria interrompido novamente pela filha. – Mas, entenda essa batalha não é para vocês, além de tudo, sou seu pai Tenten, e como pai devo proteger meus filhos, por mais que saibam defender a si e a outros.

- E o Akira pai?! – iria contestar mais uma vez, não admitia não poder ficar ali com os seus e lutar.

- Tenten! Entenda nosso pai, ele não ficará tranqüilo enquanto estivermos aqui, sem proteção. – segurava a irmã pelo braço, era difícil para ela também não poder ficar ali com o seu pai, mas entendera a sua preocupação.

- Está bem. – desistira de insistir.

O pai agora olhava para ambas as filhas, com um semblante triste e com um brilho orgulhoso, ensinara a elas a determinação que mostravam agora. Como lembravam sua mãe Eratos.

Temari e Tenten. Irmãs gêmeas andavam sempre juntas, treinadas desde pequenas por seu pai e irmão a lutar e a defender seu feudo e a aqueles que amavam, eram belas, idênticas a mãe, uma exímia guerreira, morrera no parto, cabelos negros indo até o meio de suas costas, olhos igualmente negros, alvas, como a neve. Opostos, Temari era calma, sorridente e diplomática, mas escondia uma fera dentro de si, uma única vez despertara essa fera: sua irmã iria fazer uma besteira ao brigar com aquele pivete, gritara e esmurrara a irmã, não muito forte, mais o suficiente para lhe mostrar que podia ser medonha quando bem quisesse. Tenten a outra gêmea, calculista, fria, não gostava de ser subestimada, andava sempre com sua espada nas costas, presente de seu pai.

- Vão! – o pai assustara-se com gritos ali dentro de sua casa. Curvou-se para abraçar suas filhas. – Cuide-se Temari e cuide de sua irmã, sabes como ela pode ser impulsiva, não a deixe voltar aqui, nem você deve voltar. – sussurrara as palavras, para que apenas ela escutasse.

- Não deixarei que Tenten volte para cá. – estava com os olhos marejados, sabia que não retornaria a rever seu pai. Ambas sabiam disso. – Nem tampouco irei voltar para cá. Mas saiba meu pai que assim como Tenten, este não é o meu desejo. – sussurrara a última frase.

O pai apenas sorriu perante o comentário de sua filha: tão doce e determinada. Afastou-se do abraço, para poder falar com a outra filha.

- Isso não é justo meu pai! Não é!

- Eu sei minha querida. – abraçava a filha enquanto falava. – Mas esta batalha não é a sua batalha, é a minha e de seu irmão, esperas pela tua minha querida. – o pai segurava-se para não chorar ali diante de suas filhas, tanto ele quanto seus filhos sabiam que não se veriam mais.

- Vamos Tenten. Não temos muito tempo. – Akira, seu irmão mais velho, a cópia de seu pai, estava abraçado a Temari.

- Certo. Vamos. – se foram, para nunca mais verem seu pai novamente.

Corriam para longe, sua casa agora fora reduzida a gritos de horrores e chamas, o fogo juntamente com aqueles seres malignos consumiam tudo. Viram uma carruagem, se esconderam pensando ser o inimigo. A carruagem parou, descendo dela os príncipes de Asgarth, bastante preocupados, pareciam procurar por alguém.

- O que eles fazem aqui? Como souberam. – sua voz saíra como um sussurro na noite.

- Venha Tenten. – seu irmão a chamara, estava caminhando até os príncipes.

Conversavam algo não conseguiu ouvir, estava um pouco longe deles, os gritos ali perto eram incessantes, pôde identificar a expressão de horror e tristeza estampados no rosto de sua irmã. Sua irmã entrava na carruagem, ela estava chorando.

- Venha Tenten, eles irão levá-las para Asgarth. – seu querido irmão lhe estendia a mão para subir na carruagem.

Levá-las? Seu irmão não iria com elas? Ficaria? Como assim?

- Akira! Suba! – o cocheiro estalava o chicote, os cavalos começavam a relinchar.

- Boba, tentas não entrar em confusões lá! – dera um sorriso triste, seria difícil não poder estar mais com suas irmãs. Mas devia protegê-las a todo custo e essa era a maior proteção: deixá-las longe daquele inferno que um dia fora seu lar.

- Akira? **AKIRA! – **notara que a carruagem se movia, movia-se tão rapidamente que logo seu irmão tornara-se um borrão, a última imagem que vira do seu irmão foi ele tombando para frente, fora atingido mortalmente nas costas. Temari também vira a esta cena. Deixou escapar apenas uma lágrima, abraçou sua irmã, consolando-a de todo aquele sofrimento.

Estava ali em Asgarth fazia dez dias, nenhuma notícia de seu pai ou de seu irmão, não lhes informavam nada sobre como ficara o feudo, seu lar.

- Tenten?

Olhou para quem a chamava: sua irmã, parecia preocupada com ela.

- Sim?

- Estava pensando neles não é? – o semblante de sua irmã era triste.

- Sim, estava pensando neles e que criaturas eram aquelas que nos atacaram Temari?

- Não faço idéia de que criaturas eram aquelas que nos atacaram. Nunca as vi em nenhum livro que tenha lido. – pensava quem poderia ter mandado aquelas criaturas horrendas para atacar o feudo. – O rei convocou um conselho emergencial. Todos os soberanos e senhores deverão comparecer Tenten. – dera a notícia com um misto de preocupação e aviso.

- Um conselho emergencial hein?

Foram interrompidas de sua conversa por uma voz fria e desdenhosa.

- Pare de pensar garota! Está começando a feder.

Temari abafara um risinho enquanto Tenten olhava mortalmente para o rapaz que falara.

- Não é a sua boca próxima demais do seu nariz não Neji? – estava claro o seu desgosto pelo garoto.

- Oras vamos, discussões logo tão cedo? – Temari dissipara qualquer resquício de briga que poderia haver.

-Hmpf! Esse idiota que não sabe quando não é bem vindo numa conversa!

- Tenten! Isso lá é modo de se falar com um príncipe? – fora repreendida pela a irmã.

- É Tenten, isso lá é modo para se falar comigo? – Neji parecia se divertir com a represália que a outra sofria da irmã!

- Príncipe Temari? Esse aí tá mais pra princesa, isso sim! – falara alto o suficiente para que o garoto pudesse escutar.

- Princesa é o seu avô garota! – era visível a raiva em seus olhos.

- Meu avô não tinha o cabelo maior que o meu! Príncipe. – Tenten falou a última palavra com sarcasmo.

- Ai ai! – Temari suspirara, sabia que aquela discussão besta iria durar um tempão até que ambos se cansassem. – Como conseguem isso? – ficou a admirar a paisagem enquanto aqueles dois teimosos discutiam sobre, sobre o que mesmo? Ah! Cabelos! Seria um longo dia... Suspirou mais uma vez.

Neji era o príncipe mais novo, tinha olhos castanhos e longos cabelos negros presos num alto rabo de cavalo, seu rosto alvo, era um tanto quanto delicado para um garoto, diversas vezes fora confundido com uma garota delicada. Era frio, chato e birrento, como dizia seu irmão mais velho, um perfeito príncipe: chato, birrento e de rosto delicado. Não era qualquer coisa que lhe tirava a paciência.

- _Meu Deus! Não paravam nunca de discutir?_ - esse era o pensamento de Temari naquele momento. Haviam parado de discutir sobre cabelo fazia um tempo, começaram, os três, a conversarem sobre o conselho emergencial que o rei convocara. Agora estavam ali discutindo outra vez. – Por Deus, agüentava Tenten e suas birras, mas Tenten e Neji discutindo noventa e cinco por cento do tempo já era demais! Enervava até o mais paciente e calmo dos deuses.

- Então Tenten, o que dizia mesmo? – falava se vangloriando de algo que estavam discutindo.

- Cala a boca Neji, você não tem razão de nada. – estava visível seu descontentamento.

- Como assim não tenho razão? Claro que tenho! Admita que estava errada!

- Vocês dois querem parar? Isso enche às vezes sabia?

Ambos olharam abismados para Temari.

- Temari? É você mesmo minha irmã? – a outra falava com clara surpresa em seus olhos.

- Claro que sou eu! Quem mais? É que cansa essas discussões tola de vocês às vezes.

- Sei! – o garoto parecia mais sério agora.

Estavam ali no jardim de inverno, debaixo de uma enorme macieira. Ficaram calados até que perceberam uma figura adentrar no local. Ficaram paralisados.

- Uma miragem? - Neji sussurrou para a garota ao seu lado.

- Creio que não. – Tenten respondera com outro sussurro.

Ficaram parados observando tão bela figura, parada ali no portal, sem adentrar no jardim.

Uma figura magnífica, seus longos cabelos negros soltos, emoldurando seu belo rosto de feições delicadas, seus olhos claros, sua túnica branco-pérola com uma leve sandália em seus pés, parecia uma miragem.

Percebera que sua irmã havia ficado quieta observando o ser que se encontrava parado no portal do jardim.

- Temari? Conhece-a? – sua irmã indagava, visto que ela, Temari, estava encarando a recém chegada sem falar nada.

- Temari? Responde-me!

Ela apenas olhou para sua irmã e falou:

- Conheço-a de algum canto, irei falar com ela. – saiu andando de encontro com a estranha que acabara de entrar no jardim.

- Nós iremos com você!

- Não Neji. – Tenten segurara o pulso do garoto. – Temari não quer que acompanhemos.

- Tens certeza Tenten? - Neji estreitou um pouco os olhos.

- Sim. – deu um sorriso. - Conheço minha irmã Neji.

Viram Temari caminhar até a bela figura. Ficaram ali observando ambas, Temari e a bela figura. Não perceberam que havia alguém observando a mesma cena

- _O que ela fazia ali, parada naquele jardim?_ Era a única coisa que passava por sua cabeça agora, ele Shikamaru, tivera que fazer valer sua linhagem e adentrara no jardim totalmente oculto, observando todas as ações de sua irmã.

Caminhava até aquela figura parada ali no portal do jardim que estavam, estava intrigada, de onde conhecia aquela figura? Parou de fronte a ela, viu-a sorrir e indicar a fonte no meio do jardim caminharam em silêncio até lá. Viu-a colocar os pés na água da fonte, preferiu ficar do jeito que estava, seus pés para fora da fonte, viu-a sorrir mais uma vez e falar:

- Estava a tua procura.

A voz era baixa e melodiosa, uma bela voz

- Me encontrastes, diga-me de onde a conheço? – fora direto ao ponto, não gostava de rodeios. Vira-a sorrir mais vez, quem era ela?

- Muito prazer, chamo-me Hinata, filha de Calíope. – a garota falava suavemente.

Temari entendera naquele momento porque a garota parecia uma miragem, ela era uma ninfa. Deu um sorriso em reconhecimento. Deveria se apresentar também.

- O prazer é meu de conhecer uma ninfa. – sorriu, era a mais pura verdade o que acabara de falar. – Chamo-me Temari

A ninfa continuava a sorrir.

- Diga-me Hinata, de onde a conheço?

- Oh! Creio que seja de algum sonho

- Sonho? – estava surpresa com aquela resposta.

- Sim, sonho. – sua voz agora era praticamente um sussurro. – Temari, o que vê nessa água? – a ninfa mexia com o dedo indicador na água da fonte enquanto fazia a pergunta para aquela que breve deveria despertar.

- Vejo. – olhava mais atentamente para a água agora, não conseguia ver nada além das flores e dos peixes que ali tinham, até que vislumbrou uma mulher toda de branco e uma luz envolvendo-a. Apertou os olhos e voltou a olhar para ninfa. Sorriu.

- Compreendes de onde me conhece agora? – Hinata estava com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sim. – continuava a fitar a ninfa.

- Preciso despertar-te Temari. – o tom usado pela ninfa agora era mais sério. – Preciso despertar-te agora. – falando isso deu um beijo em sua testa. Distanciou após o beijo. Viu que a garota estava em estado de transe, seus olhos haviam tomado uma cor clara, logo voltando para os negros que eram.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Observavam tudo de onde estavam Tenten ficara atônita quando viu a ninfa beijar a fronte de sua irmã e a mesma ficar parada sem vida onde estava. Caminhou visivelmente nervosa até a ninfa que agora caminhava até si.

- O que fez com a minha irmã? – sua voz saiu quase que gritada.

Ao longe, Shikamaru observava a tudo, sem se mostrar, mas pronto para qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer a sua irmã.

- Vê. – Hinata indicava com a cabeça na direção de Temari. – ela está perdida, precisa de sua irmã, precisa que você desperte.

Um lampejo de compreensão passara sob os olhos negros de Tenten. Por um momento compreendera o que a ninfa fez. Concordou levemente com a cabeça.

- Está bem ninfa, desperta-me. – falando isso Tenten fechou os olhos e curvou sua fronte para que pudesse ser beijada pela ninfa, já que ela era visivelmente mais alta.

Um sussurro foi ouvido antes da ninfa beijar-lhe a fronte:

- Não há Luz sem Trevas e não há Trevas sem Luz. Recitando o velho ditado que os anciãos lhe ensinaram, beijou a fronte da outra gêmea. Afastara-se um pouco antes de vê-la cair com um grito agudo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"_... Perigosa a criança consumida pelas chamas_

_com fogo que da vida separa,_

_um grito quente..."_

Não entendia, o que aquela ninfa fizera com Temari? Ela estava totalmente paralisada, parecia perdida em seu próprio mundo. Viu Tenten caminhar as pressas até a ninfa, percebeu que a ninfa caminhava até ela também.

A ninfa falara algo que não dera para ouvir, só pôde ver Tenten concordando levemente com a cabeça, para logo depois curvar-se para que a ninfa pudesse beijar a sua fronte, assim como fizera com Temari. Não entendeu mais nada a partir daí.

Viu Tenten cair no chão dando um grito agudo. Não pensou duas vezes, correu até a ninfa desembainhando sua espada, pronto para atacá-la, parou, algo o fez parar, olhando agora via um homem, da sua idade, interceptando o golpe de sua espada com a própria espada, tinha olhos verdes e cabelos alaranjados.

- Não ouse encostar-se a um único fio do cabelo da ninfa, humano. – sua voz era grave e exibia claramente o aviso que queria passar. Shikamaru percebeu o que o príncipe iria fazer: atacar a ninfa, usando-se de suas habilidades draconianas correu para interceptar o ataque, com sucesso.

Olhou para ambos assustada. - _Quando o de olhos jade havia entrado no jardim?_- era o que passava em sua cabeça. Olhou por sob o ombro daquele que a protegera, via a segunda gêmea caída no chão segurando os cabelos gritando desesperadamente, tinha que sair dali logo, antes que seu coração fizesse com que ela fosse até a gêmea e a ajudasse de alguma forma, não podia fazer isso, foram claros em seus sonhos.

- Desculpe-me por isso, mas é necessário príncipe, logo elas estarão bem. – Hinata praticamente sussurrara as palavras, ia embora enquanto observava o semblante claramente desesperado do príncipe.

Andavam silenciosamente para fora do jardim, ele escoltando ela, o que quer que ela tenha feito não era de sua alçada reprovar-lhe, apenas devia protegê-la e aquele príncipe estava com intenções claras de matá-la.

- Não imaginava que ela ficaria daquele jeito. – falava mais baixo que o de costume.

Escutou-a falar, como se tivesse lhe explicando algo sobre o ocorrido. Olhou-a

- O que fizestes? – sua curiosidade havia falado mais alto que qualquer outra coisa.

- Fiz o que me ordenaram.

O grito podia ser escutado em praticamente todo o castelo, estava aflito, não sabia o que aquela ninfa havia feito, nem muito menos sabia como aliviar o que quer que Tenten estivesse sentindo.

Um servo apareceu ali no jardim, assustado perguntando o que havia acontecido. Mandou o servo procurar por seu irmão mais velho e fazê-lo ir até o jardim urgentemente. Ao que foi prontamente atendido.

Aproximara-se mais uma vez de Tenten, logo depois de guiar e acomodar Temari sentada debaixo da frondosa macieira.

Os seus gritos eram cada vez mais fortes. Isso o deixava mais aflito, agachou-se para tentar erguê-la, fora agarrado na barra de sua calça, a mão que o agarrara segurava bem forte, pôde distinguir entre tantos gritos uma frase:

- Não enxergo nada.

Então percebeu os olhos de Tenten agora estavam totalmente negros, recuou um passo, ao que prontamente a morena agarrou-se mais ao tecido que segurava. Voltou para a antiga posição, pegando-a no colo. Voltara a gritar pareciam que não irião acabar tão cedo.

- Neji? O que hou. – parou a frase no meio, vendo aquele cenário horripilante. Olhou para o seu irmão mais novo. – Onde está Temari?

- Está sentada debaixo da macieira. Gaara! Leve-a até o quarto, ela não está falando nada, me parece perdida.

- O que houve aqui. – o rapaz que respondia por Gaara agora guiava Temari para fora do jardim, juntamente com o seu irmão mais novo com a outra gêmea no colo.

Neji olhou para o irmão significativamente.

Gaara compreendera aquele olhar, seu irmão iria lhe explicar tudo depois. – Meu Bom Deus! Ela não irar parar de gritar nunca?

- Onde está a Senhora das Ninfas Gaara? – Neji agora parecia um pouco menos aflito.

- Oh! Acabou de ir, junto com a sua comitiva, não podia se estender além do conselho aqui.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Caos! Aquilo era um Caos. Onde estava? Pessoas mutiladas, ensangüentadas, pessoas ajoelhadas ao lado de feridos orando alguma prece para aquilo acabar, destruição por todos os lados. – onde fora parar? Compreendera o que a ninfa queria lhe fazer, mas não imaginava que seria tão horrível assim ver as trevas tão de perto._

"_Aquele que conhece a dor será repreendido_

_do fogo que queima a pele,_

_eu lanço uma luz_

_em meu rosto..."_

_Parou de andar, a uns dez metros_ _à sua frente estava uma mulher, com sua túnica prata e seus longos cabelos castanhos, tudo naquele lugar era negro, sentada na beira do lago sombrio, estava observando alguém se banhar no lago, não, não estava se banhando, estava se afogando._

_- Estava te esperando, demorastes a chegar aqui Tenten. – a voz da mulher era melodicamente sombria, lembrava-lhe as vozes dos fantasmas das histórias que seu pai contava._

_- Não irás salvá-lo? – apontou para o ser que se afogava._

_- Não posso, não agora. Ele está se afogando em seu próprio desespero. – olhava fixamente para o ser que se afogava. – Vê. – Ele está obscurecido pela dor, pelas trevas. – Precisa de luz ou esperança para sair desse lago de trevas que ele mesmo se impôs. – Meu dever não é ajudá-lo, meu dever é torná-lo humano, torná-lo bom._

_- Como podes torná-lo um homem bom se nem o salvas de seu afogamento? – não conseguia compreender a lógica daquela mulher._

_- Como um ser que durante um longo tempo foi mau com todos aqueles a sua volta se redime Tenten? Em quais momentos você ora aos deuses com tanta vontade? Quando começas a reconhecer que não deves fazer mal ao teu semelhante? - a mulher ainda sentada na beira do lago perguntava para Tenten._

_Compreendeu o que ela queria dizer, era através da dor, do desespero, que as pessoas se tornavam boas, que aprendiam que não deviam fazer o mal. _

_- Não sou eu quem o salvo das trevas em que ele se encontra agora Tenten. – a mulher voltara a falar. – Este é um trabalho para Luz ou Esperança ou Amor, e infelizmente não poderão vir, estão ocupados nesse exato momento._

_Viu a mulher se levantar, seus longos cabelos estavam molhados na ponta, pôde ver seu rosto com mais clareza, era pálido e tinha olhos castanhos._

_- Sou Trevas, Senhora da Noite, e é um prazer ter você comigo aqui Tenten. Venha, irei mostrar-te a minha morada. – estendia sua mão para a garota à sua frente._

_Começaram a caminhar, podia ver todo tipo de ser e imagem, via muitos orando aos deuses pedindo uma luz, uma esperança. A mulher ao seu lado havia mencionando que quem os tirava de seus pesadelos eram Luz,Esperança e Amor, mas que eles estavam ocupados no momento, onde estariam?_

_- Onde estão aqueles que você mencionou? Onde estão para ajudar a esses que aqui estão?_

_Trevas permitiu-se sorrir, não esperava nada menos daquela criança._

_- Estão a cuidar de ti e de tua irmã. Vê? – apontou para os braços e barriga de Tenten._

_- O que é isso? – espantou-se, seus braços e barriga estavam sangrando, não se lembrava de ter se ferido, muito menos sentira que estava sangrando._

_- Teu corpo humano não suporta as dores e lamentações dos seres que aqui estão Tenten, cada grito, dor, desespero e lamentação, são como uma adaga a perfurar-te o corpo. Amor está te vigiando para que teu corpo não sofra nenhum dano sério e Desejo está a fazer companhia a Luz enquanto estamos aqui._

- Neji? – o rei, seu pai o chamava parado na porta do quarto. – Como ela está?

Neji desviou seu olhar do pai para Tenten, deitada em sua cama, e voltou a olhar seu pai novamente.

- Não grita mais, mas está a balbuciar palavras incompreensíveis, uma língua diferente, e seus braços estão machucados. – suspirou, ela estava naquele estado desde à tarde do outro dia, desde que a ninfa lhe beijara. – Pai. – voltou a falar com o seu pai, que já estava dentro do quarto. – Aldir ainda está no castelo?

- Sim Neji, Aldir ainda está no castelo. – Irei chamá-lo pessoalmente. – falando isso o rei saiu do quarto.

- Você realmente adora me atormentar. – sussurrava, estava preocupado, Tenten não parecia que iria melhorar tão cedo, sua febre não baixava de forma alguma.

O rei andava ao lado de Aldir, Senhor dos Elfos, explicara-lhe brevemente o que havia acontecido com as garotas, estavam caminhando para o quarto onde Temari estava. Ao adentrarem no quarto, perceberam que Gaara olhava fixamente para Temari.

- Ela acabou de despertar. – estava observando-a se levantar.

Os três que estavam no quarto ficaram olhando fixamente a garota que estava de pé, emanava uma intensa luz. Aldir foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

- Seja bem vinda de volta minha senhora. – curvara-se e pegara a mão da jovem para beijar-lhe suavemente.

- Onde está minha irmã? – Temari acordara, mas ainda estava parcialmente em transe, tanto que ao perguntar onde estava a sua irmã, não havia reconhecido sua própria voz, saiu melodiosa demais.

- Está no quarto ao lado deste em que estamos Temari. – fora Gaara quem respondera.

Olhou para o rapaz, sua mente ainda estava confusa, cabelos curtos e negros, rosto alvo, sorriso encantador, olhos castanhos escuro e brilhantes, demorara a reconhecer quem era, era o príncipe mais velho. Limitou-se a sorrir e a caminhar para fora do quarto, parando em frente ao Senhor dos Elfos e sussurrando-lhe.

- Breve foi o nosso encontro agora meu caro, mas logo iremos nos reencontrar.

- Teu povo irá querer vê-la minha senhora. – Aldir curvou-se ao falar com ela e saindo logo após a sua saída.

Abriu os olhos, estava em uma cama, quem a levou até ali? Olhou para o lado esquerdo, pôde vislumbrar Neji sentado em uma cadeira com os olhos fechados. Será que fora ele que a havia levado até o quarto? Parecia dormir.

- Vejo que acordou baixinha. – apesar de tê-la provocado percebia-se pelo seu tom todo o seu alívio por vê-la ali de olhos abertos e aparentemente bem.

Olhou para Neji, parecia cansado.

- Você me trouxe até aqui? – falara mais baixo do que realmente queria.

- Sim. – levantou-se e caminhou até ela. – Como está?

- Estou bem obrigada.

Neste momento a porta do quarto abrira. Temari adentrava o local.

- Irmã! – Tenten levantando-se olhava diretamente nos olhos de sua irmã.

Sorriram e se abraçaram. Estava tudo bem agora, tinha sido difícil aquela noite, mas agora estava tudo

bem, as irmãs haviam finalmente se encontrado.

Duas belas figuras andavam sob a relva macia.

- Finalmente as Senhoras acordaram, agora é só uma questão de tempo até reunirmos todos os outros guerreiros. O inimigo se move enquanto todos estão dormindo.

- Sim, o inimigo não perde tempo, mas veja querido: temos a Senhora da Noite conosco, logo ela perceberá o movimento do inimigo.

- Quem será o próximo querida?

- Não sei, Sonho não entra em contato conosco já faz um bom tempo...

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Aquele que conhece a dor será repreendido**_

_**do fogo que queima a pele**_

_**eu lanço uma luz**_

_**em meu rosto**_

_**um grito quente**_

_**Abrir Fogo!**_

_**Aquele que conhece a dor é enobrecido**_

_**do fogo que arde em desejo**_

_**um golpe impactante**_

_**no colo dela**_

_**um grito quente**_

_**Abrir Fogo!**_

_**Abrir Fogo!**_

_**Perigoso é aquele que conhece a dor**_

_**do fogo que queima a alma**_

_**Bang, bang.**_

_**Perigosa a criança consumida pelas chamas**_

_**com fogo que da vida separa**_

_**um grito quente**_

_**Abrir Fogo!**_

_**Sua sorte**_

_**não é minha sorte,**_

_**é meu infortúnio.**_

_**Abrir Fogo!¹**_

_Cantava a música do despertar de sua senhora, agora ela não estava mais ali, tinha descido ao mundo dos vivos..._

-

-

-

**¹ Música de Rammstein – Feuer Frei**

**Obrigada pelas reviews!**

**Do fundo do coração, obrigada mesmo, não sabem a minha felicidade de ter recebido elas!**

**E eu pensando que ninguém ia gostar, sou meio complexada mesmo x.x Sorry.**

**Se acaso tiverem maiores dúvidas, reclamações, vontades, idéias, raiva, indignação, comentários, explicações, devaneios, loucuras, perversidades e por aí vai, cliquem no GO ;D**

**Laila' cerejaa****:**Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!!!! Já respondi a sua review! Se ficou alguma dúvida ainda pode mandar outro e-mail viu! Respondo com maior prazer! Nham nham devemos esse samba do crioulo doido, em relação a parentescos, a nossa queridíssima U. Yuuki 8D (brincadeira Jubs) Espero que goste do segundo capítulo!

**Uchiha Yuuki****: **Sua coisinha!!!! Te amo Jujubs! Você e suas idéias me corrompendo hein!!!! Lembre-se do hentai querida! Queremos ele! Queremos sim D Percebeu né? O pepino pra explicar os parentescos é todo seu!!!

**Hyuuga ALe****:** Nham! Respondida a sua review?! XD Haverá outros casais sim, me perdoe se o início não tá focado tanto assim neles, mas é que eu realmente amo casais complicados de se juntar! Mas prometo! No quarto capítulo temos início de algo! Prometo viu! (já to escrevendo o quarto capítulo da história ^^), espero que o segundo capítulo esteja bom também 8D

**Prisma-san****: **Nossa! Obrigada pela review! Sabia que adoro suas fics? Eu não sou muito de comentar não x.x Sou daquelas que lê e não comenta sabe, mas to mudando isso! Nham, vejamos, sim Temari e Tenten são irmãs gêmeas, já reparou no quanto elas são parecidas? (não fisicamente x.x) Bem o.o Eu acho né! Ambas são fortes kuinochi, decididas e bonitonas (nham, eu prefiro elas mesmo). Meio que percebeu quem é irmão de quem né? Samba do crioulo doido né? Eu também achei isso x.x Nham, espero que goste do segundo capítulo!


	4. Uma ida ao passado

"**Você é a escada da minha subida****"**

**História e fic dedicadas à minha básica e única Jujuba.  
**

_**Aconselho a ler este capítulo escutando Knights Of Cydonia – Muse e Watching Over Me – Iced Earth.  
O capítulo foi totalmente inspirado na primeira música e construído na segunda.**_

_**Symphony of Destruction **_

_**Dragões**__**:**_** ou dragos do grego **_**drákon,**_** são criaturas presentes na mitologia dos mais diversos povos e civilizações. São representados como animais de grandes dimensões, normalmente de aspecto reptiliano (semelhantes a imensos lagartos ou serpentes), muitas vezes com asas, plumas, poderes mágicos ou hálito de fogo. A palavra dragão é originária do termo grego **_**drakôn**_**, usado para definir grandes serpentes.**

"_... Eu não sei quem ele é_

_Em meus sonhos ele existe_

_Sua paixão é um beijo_

_E eu não posso resistir..."_

Diferentes, era essa a melhor palavra para descrevê-las! Não conseguia entender como isso acontecera, bastaram se encontrarem, se abraçarem para isso acontecer. Como isso?

Temari, Tenten! – Gaara adentrava no quarto. Petrificara na porta. Elas estavam diferentes! Conseguiu falar algo segundos depois.

- Neji, como isso aconteceu? Eu vi a Temari agora a pouco e ela não estava assim!

Fora Temari que respondera baixinho, com uma voz suave. - Filhos da guerra, protetores, o poder dentro de nós é grande o suficiente para nos mudar a aparência, não podemos lutar com o corpo de humanos comuns, são fracos demais.

Neji avaliava as mudanças das garotas, Temari teve uma mudança significativa, seus cabelos agora tinham a tonalidade dourada, seus olhos de um escuro verde refletiam uma sabedoria que antes não tinham. Tenten, ela mudara pouco (para o seu agrado assim pensou), seus cabelos de negros mudaram para um tom castanho, a cor lhe lembrava os troncos de antigas árvores, seus olhos também mudaram para o tom castanho, incrivelmente deixando-a com um olhar mais doce e suave, percebeu apreciando outras mudanças, ficara envergonhado e decidiu olhar para o seu irmão.

- Belos corpos não? – Gaara havia percebido o pequeno movimento de seu irmão e decidiu provocá-lo, falando baixo o suficiente para apenas o seu irmão escutar.

Tinha que concordar com seu irmão, tanto Tenten quanto Temari haviam ficado mais belas, sabia que elas agora não eram mais humanas de fato, Temari lhe confirmou isso agora a pouco, seus corpos agora eram inumanamente perfeitos, suas curvas haviam ficado mais acentuadas, suas peles haviam ficado mais consistentes, de frágeis e delicados seus corpos passaram a serem sensuais e fortes. Não agüentava mais o olhar descarado de seu irmão para ambas, para ela principalmente.

- Vamos Gaara! Acredito que elas tenham muito o que conversar! – saiu puxando seu irmão sabia que ele era devasso e que se não o tirasse dali iria tentar algo. Definitivamente não queria isso.

Estais louco Neji? – se encontravam fora do quarto onde as gêmeas estavam. - Não precisas me responder! Estais com ciúmes não é? Sim Tenten realmente está muito mais bonita.

Quando ia responder ao seu irmão Neji fora interrompido por um servo, avisando-lhe que o rei queria falar com ambos.

Encontravam-se agora na sala do trono, o rei havia explicado que coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo, não só em Asgarth como em todos os outros mundos e que a rainha das amazonas havia pedido a presença do rei, dado os últimos acontecimentos ele não poderia ir, deixou essa tarefa para Gaara, o sucessor do rei, deixou claro que Neji deveria ir junto e que deveria levar as gêmeas. Dentro de alguns dias eles iriam partir até o reino das amazonas.

Neji sabia que seu irmão não gostava de resolver nada relacionado às amazonas e gostava menos ainda que fosse acompanhado, iria descobrir o porquê, apesar de já imaginar, amazonas não se prendem aos homens, dificilmente cedem aos seus encantos, queria ver a frustração de seu irmão pessoalmente.

- Neji! Avise as garotas sobre a nossa ida ao reino das amazonas, por favor. E tenham cuidado ao saírem do castelo, bem sabes o que anda acontecendo por todo o reino. – Não falava mais como rei, falava agora como um pai preocupado com os seus filhos. Circe estava preocupado, coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo, criaturas estranhas invadiam feudos, povoados e tudo o mais que encontrassem, com a única intenção de destruir, matar, várias pessoas estavam desaparecendo misteriosamente de Asgarth também, ninguém sabia o que de fato estava realmente acontecendo, sabiam que isso estava acontecendo em todos os mundos, isso era realmente preocupante. Nem os dragões estavam conseguindo dar conta.

- Está bem meu pai.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Escutava as risadas delas, estavam no jardim que tinha fora do castelo, deviam estar conversando coisas amenas. Estava ali para avisá-las sobre a viagem que iriam fazer.

- Tenten, Temari, vim aqui avisar para que se preparem, iremos até o reino das amazonas dentro de alguns dias, juntamente com Gaara.

- E porque nós temos que ir com vocês Neji?

- O rei não quer que fiquem aqui sozinhas, prefere que vocês estejam ao meu lado e ao lado de Gaara Temari.

- Tudo bem então, será interessante conhecer as amazonas não é Temari?

- Com certeza que sim Tenten! – falou levantando-se do pequeno banco em que estava sentada junto com a irmã. – Vamos indo então Tenten?

- Vá indo na frente irmã, encontro você no caminho.

- Está bem.

- Neji o que está acontecendo? – esperou sua irmã se distanciar o suficiente para não escutar sua pergunta ao príncipe.

- Coisas estranhas, meu pai está bastante preocupado, por isso não quer deixar vocês duas aqui, ele acredita que lá será mais seguro do que aqui, para nós.

- Está bem então, não irei ir contra a decisão do rei. – falando isso Tenten virou-se e caminhou na direção em que sua irmã estava.

- Tenten, espere!

- Sim?

Viu-a virar-se para responder-lhe, petrificou-se, ela estava incrivelmente bela, aquela baixinha.

- Neji?

- Irá fazer frio!

- Certo. – com isso, Tenten retomou seu caminho para junto de sua irmã.

_**Capítulo três:**_

_**Uma ida ao passado**_

"_... Fúria maligna._

_O fuso tão atrativo._

_Luta do dragão, noite morrendo._

_Poder condenado..."_

Estava ali parado, vendo-a ir com a Senhora das Ninfas, sua mãe. Shikamaru fora obrigado a se revelar quando o príncipe dos humanos tentou atacar sua "irmã". Não entendia. O que ela havia feito com aquelas garotas?

Lembrou-se de ter perguntado a ela o que aconteceu, e essa apenas respondeu que fez o que lhe haviam ordenado depois disso o silêncio reinou entre ambos. A jovem ninfa partia de volta para casa, mas seu trabalho não havia terminado. Seu pai ordenara-lhe protegê-la até segunda ordem.

Transformou-se em dragão, sua verdadeira forma, e alçou vôo seguindo, por entre as nuvens, a carruagem onde sua irmã estava. Seus olhos de dragão estavam atentos a qualquer perigo, enquanto sua mente pensava em zilhões de coisas.

Irmã... Quando havia ganhado uma irmã, afinal de contas? E como pôde? Uma ninfa e um dragão? Não era uma união concebível. –_ Pelo menos não até agora! – _Pensara alto demais.

Viu a carruagem parar.

– Então era ali que as ninfas moravam?

Olhou ao redor, realmente, o Panteão era um local muito belo.

Ficou longe o suficiente para que ninguém notasse sua presença. Viu Hinata caminhar até uma parte solitária da floresta, parar e olhar para os lados. Parecia estar procurando por algo.

- Sei que está me observando, por favor, desejo perguntar algumas coisas a você.

Assustou-se, como ela sabia que ele estava observando-a? Permitiu-se sorrir, afinal ela tinha uma das características draconianas, podia sentir a presença de qualquer outra criatura a quilômetros de distância. Resolveu, então, descer da frondosa árvore em que estava camuflado.

- A que devo sua presença, jovem dragão?

- Vejo que já reconhece criaturas do ar, jovem senhora. – enquanto caminhava, o quadrúpede tornava-se bípede e escamas davam lugar à pele alva, juntamente com os cabelos alaranjados. A única característica perpetuada durante a transformação foi a cor de seus olhos. Não havia nada tão revelador e magnífico quanto os olhos cor de jade – Shikamaru a sua disposição – e curvou-se.

- Por favor, não me trate como sua superior, estamos falando de igual para igual – respondeu calmamente.

- Perdoe-me se perturbei sua chegada ao Panteão, jovem Hinata.

- Por que vem ao meu encontro?

- Sou seu guardião, jovem senhora, seu protetor.

- E sabes o porquê?

- Assim como a senhora, também estou cumprindo ordens.

- Resposta astuta, jovem guardião. Levante-se! Não se ajoelhe perante mim, não sou Calíope.

- Mas é sua imagem e semelhança – falou enquanto levantava e encarava a escolhida.

- Há quanto tempo me vigias... Irmão? – nem a ninfa estava ciente das palavras que acabara de proferir. Alguém estava agindo em seu intermédio.

- Tempo o suficiente para me surpreender com seus atos e palavras. Há quanto tempo sabe que somos irmãos?

Como se a natureza tivesse consciência da palavra proferida, respondeu a sua maneira. O vento uivava mais forte, árvores balançavam vigorosamente e borboletas, que passeavam entre as flores que decoravam o campo, agitaram-se.

Nesse momento, Hinata não soube o que responder. Acabara de ser revelado que era ele o terceiro membro a ser despertado e... Era, também, seu irmão. A notícia lançada por seus lábios pulsava ao redor.

Instintivamente o espírito alado tocou, com o dedo indicador, a testa do dragão personificado, o qual não conseguiu manter o sustento do corpo por muito tempo, vindo a cair por terra.

"_... Seu espírito é como o vento_

_O anjo que me guarda_

_Oh, eu sei, oh eu sei_

_Ele está olhando sobre mim..."_

Ao descerrar de olhos, Shikamaru notou que estava em outro local. Tudo estava muito confuso, a última coisa de que se lembrara era do toque da ninfa em sua testa, e uma luz azul. Uma inebriante luz azul que se apossou de tudo que estava ao seu redor. Talvez a ninfa o tenha levado para outro lugar, mas não, o lugar era o mesmo. Apenas mudara de Era.

Enquanto caminhava, notou que sua presença era imperceptível. Crianças e adultos atravessavam seu corpo como se esse não existisse. Dessa forma, resolveu entrar no Panteão, aliás, nunca esteve ali e essa era uma boa oportunidade.

Ao passar por entre galhos e folhas que formavam uma espécie de proteção, a grande serpente notou quão diferente era aquela realidade. Seres de feição angelical, longos cabelos, corpos esguios e, como se não fosse o suficiente, também havia criaturas que ele jamais ousou questionar se existiam ou não, fadas. Pela primeira vez, Shikamaru deparou-se com fadas. Entretanto, essas tinham conhecimento de sua presença.

Por um momento sua visão foi desviada para duas pessoas, Calíope e seu pai. Pareciam agitados com alguma coisa, ele, na forma humana e ela, mais bela do que nunca. O jovem não conseguiu distinguir muito bem o que se passava entre ambos, pois havia escutado, apenas, palavras como "batalha", "separados" e "pouca proteção". E pela primeira vez, Shikamaru viu a preocupação se fazer presente aos olhos de seu pai.

Viu as fadas irem até Calíope, cochicharam-lhe algo, percebeu o espanto em seu rosto, viu-a despedir-se de seu pai com um beijo cálido e uma pequena lágrima no canto de seus pequenos olhos lilases.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"_... Nós compartilhamos de sonhos _

_como todos os melhores amigos._

_Irmãos de sangue..."_

Abriu seus olhos e com uma velocidade surreal já estava agachado ao lado de Hinata, a ninfa, sua irmã...

Olhava-a com um misto de curiosidade e espanto, percebeu que ela estava encolhida, abraçada as suas pernas, seus olhos focalizados em lugar nenhum.

- Senhora... Digo... Hinata.

Viu-a levantar os olhos até conseguirem focar-se nos seus próprios.

- Sim? - sua voz era baixa, trêmula, só alguém com uma audição apurada seria capaz de ouvi-la, e ele _era_ esse alguém.

- O que foi isso?

- Uma visão do passado. – sua voz ainda trêmula. – Você. – parou para dar um longo suspiro e controlar sua própria voz. – Você sabia?

Ficou pensando na resposta antes de dizê-la. O que poderia dizer a ela? O que era permitido dizer e o que não era? Quanto ele sabia da história? Decidiu por fim dizer a verdade:

- Quando fui designado para protegê-la fiquei sabendo quem você era e o nosso grau de parentesco, contudo, não me foi permitido dizer-lhe uma única palavra em relação a nada, só poderia me fazer presente perante a senhora. – fora interrompido por ela. – Desculpe-me o que disse?

- Você, me chame de você, não gosto de formalidades e somos irmãos. – sua voz estava um pouco mais segura agora.

- Está bem, continuando. Eu só poderia me fazer perante a você caso corresse algum risco de morte.

- No castelo... – era nada mais que um sussurro a sua voz.

- Sim, no castelo. – suspirou. - lembrando que aquele príncipe para um humano era bastante forte. – Por quanto tempo fiquei desacordado?

- Por algumas horas.

- Você também viu?

- Sim, eu vi. Nossos pais, a preocupação em seus olhos, uma guerra, mamãe indo para algum lugar para nos proteger... Porque ela nunca me disse isso? – disse as últimas palavras tão baixo que levou um susto quando escutou o agora seu irmão, Shikamaru responder:

- Imagino que tenha sido pelo mesmo motivo que meu pai tenha ficado em silêncio durante todo esse tempo. – Você sabia pequena que nós dragões não somos permitidos nos unir com nenhuma outra fêmea além das da nossa própria espécie? – viu a sorrir com o apelido carinhoso que a chamara.

- E por qual motivo não é permitido? – suas curiosidades aliadas ao apelido carinhoso que escutara de seu irmão deixaram-na com segurança o suficiente para não tremular mais a voz.

- Um dos principais motivos para isto é que os velhos, querem uma raça pura, nada de mestiços, eu sei, bastante preconceituoso.

- E qual seria o outro motivo?

- Bem, esse eu apenas soube por histórias contadas quando eu era criança: nenhum outro ventre é capaz de suportar um filhote de dragão além das da nossa espécie, a morte era certa para a mãe desse filhote. Suponho que seja uma lenda para nos assustar e não querermos nos relacionar com outras fêmeas além das de nossa espécie.

- Minha mãe está viva...

- Sim, sua mãe está viva.

- Oh! – seus olhos agora demonstravam surpresa agora.

- O que aconteceu Hinata?

- Lembro-me uma vez, minha mãe contava-me umas histórias antes de dormir, e a que eu mais gostava era a história da ninfa e do anjo! Oh oh! Não acredito nisso!

Ficou calado, esperando ela concluir sua frase.

Então Hinata começou a contar a história que sua mãe por diversas havia-lhe contado.

"_Seu espírito é como o vento._

_O anjo que me guarda..."_

- _A história falava sobre o amor proibido entre uma ninfa e um anjo, numa época de caça, numa época em que ser como nós, ninfas, era sinônimo de perseguição e escravidão... Na história, o anjo fora designado para proteger a jovem Senhora das Ninfas, era a criatura mais bela que existia, apesar de toda a sua beleza, a jovem Senhora das Ninfas havia percebido que o anjo estava triste, mesmo sendo um tempo de caça as ninfas e a todas as criaturas "encantadas" a ninfa era alegre, sempre tentando animar seu anjo protetor. Até que um dia, quando tudo estava calmo o anjo abriu-se com a jovem Senhora, disse-lhe que havia perdido sua parceira pouco antes de receber esta missão, deixando-o só para cuidar do pequenino fruto de ambos, dizia ele, ser ao qual ainda nem sabia voar. Era triste a história daquele anjo tão belo. Como desejava poder ajudar de alguma forma aquele anjo. Decidiu caminhar enquanto pensava na história do seu belo anjo, ouviu um barulho perto de si, antes que pudesse sequer piscar viu-se rodeada por humanos grotescos, prontos para dar o bote, tentou gritar para o seu anjo, aqueles humanos foram mais rápidos, avançaram nela, prendendo-a e tapando a sua boca, tentava desesperadamente se soltar, era fraca, não fora treinada para lutar... Oh! Como queria seu anjo aqui para protegê-la mais uma vez. Esses humanos grotescos sorriam maliciosamente enquanto olhavam-na, não queria sequer imaginar o que lhes passavam na mente. Escutaram um urro aterrorizante, viu seus captores olhando uns aos outros assustados com aquele urro, apressaram o passo assim que escutaram outro urro, mais próximo dessa vez, ela, entretanto estava feliz, sabia a quem pertencia aquele urro: era ele, o seu anjo, ele viera buscá-la, protegê-la. Fora tudo muito rápido conseguiu visualizar seu anjo em sua verdadeira forma com grandes asas por apenas um segundo, no outro segundo viu os seus captores caírem um por um, todos mortos. Quando viu seu anjo novamente ele estava ao seu lado desatando as correntes que a prendiam com extrema facilidade, ele estava sem suas asas agora, encontrou seus olhos e viu neles uma pequena gama de desespero, viu outra coisa em seus olhos também, descobriu no minuto seguinte o que era essa outra coisa, o seu anjo acabava de confessar-lhe que não admitiria perder outro ser que ele amava, era amor o que via nos seus olhos, amor e desespero por quase perder o ser amado. Percebeu que também o amava e a partir daquele dia eles juraram o amor eterno..._

Viu-a ofegar e contrair levemente o rosto e continuar bela, sua irmã era realmente uma criatura divina.

- O que houve pequena?

- Essa é a parte triste da história, o final. – sua voz estava um pouco melancólica.

_As perseguições estavam aumentando cada vez mais, e agora um novo "perigo" atormentava o jovem casal: a jovem Senhora das Ninfas teria que participar das festividades da primavera e conceber uma filha, apenas as senhoras das ninfas tinham o poder de conceber uma filha, e apenas as senhoras tinham o poder de criar outras ninfas a partir dos elementos da natureza. Esse era o ápice das festividades da primavera, a Senhora das Ninfas indo de encontro com o seu destino e perpetuando a sua espécie. O anjo estava consternado, este dia estava sendo terrível para ele, não aceitaria isso de jeito nenhum, a sua protegida era sua e de mais ninguém, o anjo teve uma idéia, iria pô-la em prática antes que fosse tarde. Ao amanhecer, a jovem senhora acordava olhando para os lados tentando ver o rosto do seu amado, ele havia quebrado uma regra importantíssima tanto de sua espécie quanto da espécie dele, não estava arrependida, pelo contrário estava muito feliz com isso, ele era seu anjo protetor afinal! Dias de eterna felicidade passaram-se, até que a jovem senhora descobriu-se grávida, nesse mesmo dia ela e o seu anjo se separariam, para o seu próprio bem, para a sua própria segurança, mas ele sempre estaria vigiando-a, sempre e prometera a ela que um dia eles ficariam juntos novamente. Separaram-se, a jovem senhora estava triste por isso, mas sabia que teria uma lembrança eterna do amor entre eles, acariciou seu ventre, meses se passaram a jovem senhora estava prestes a dar a luz, tivera muitas dificuldades durante o nascimento de sua filha, por um momento havia parado de respirar, mas de alguma maneira sentiu a presença do seu anjo ao seu lado, reuniu forças suficiente para voltar a respirar. Tivera uma linda menina, linda demais, a mais linda de todas as ninfas, viveria para a sua filha a partir daquele momento._

- E esse é o fim da história. – falou pausadamente. – Esse foi o final que nós vimos.

- Sim, este foi o final que nós vimos.

- Então o anjo era um... - deixou a frase no ar.

- O anjo era um dragão, e este dragão era meu pai! – lembrava-se com perfeição agora quando seu pai saiu para uma missão e demorou muito a voltar. Desde aquele dia ele havia assumido o seu lugar como líder dos dragões.

- Oh!

Sentiu a mesma presença que sua irmã, estava pronto para camuflar-se entre as árvores quando sentiu a delicada mão em seu punho.

- Fique, é a minha mãe, ela provavelmente sabe que você é meu guardião.

Ele assentiu. Viu a Senhora das Ninfas chegar onde eles estavam, podia dizer que era muito mais bonita de perto, compreendeu o seu pai.

- Filha. – parou, ele estava ali ao lado de sua filha. Era tão idêntico ao pai, a única diferença eram os olhos, jades. Viu-o levantar-se e curvar-se na sua frente.

- Senhora. – seu tom de voz era extremamente formal.

Ambas fizeram uma mínima careta.

- Não precisas ajoelhar-se perante mim jovem. Nem perante a minha filha, levanta-te e olha para mim.

Era visível a diferença de tamanho, mesmo ele sendo alguns séculos mais novo que a Senhora das Ninfas, ele era nitidamente muito mais alto.

- Senhora. – fora cortado.

- Calíope, me chamo Calíope.

- Calíope, sou o guardião da futura Senhora das Ninfas, sua filha e minha irmã, Hinata, digo-lhe para não preocupar-se, não deixarei nada acontecer a ela.

- Shikamaru! Não precisa de tanta formalidade. – fora Hinata quem falara.

- Meu jovem, você tem a minha permissão para ficar no Panteão, confio plenamente em você e sei que você não deixará nada acontecer a minha filha, dito isto Calíope virou-se para a filha. – Por favor, querida, não demore, você sabe como os anciãos são.

- Sim mãe.

Calíope saiu da floresta, deixando novamente os irmãos a sós.

- Shikamaru. – chamou o seu irmão, esperando ele virar o rosto para si.

Sentiu um leve tocar de dedos em sua fronte no mesmo momento em que ouvira sua irmã o chamar. Viu um homem alto com cabelos negros, soltos. O homem entregou-lhe algo. – Oh! - voltara à realidade, estava defronte a sua irmã, ela o olhava como se pedisse permissão. Assentiu com um leve movimento de cabeça. A última coisa que ouviu foi sua irmã pedindo-lhe desculpas ao beijar-lhe a fronte.

"_Venha cavalgar comigo._

_Através das veias da história_

_Eu vou te mostrar um Deus_

_que cai no sono na hora do trabalho"_

_Via os da sua própria espécie lutando, lutando para proteger inúmeros seres dos inimigos, viu vários deles tombarem para frente, mortos, viu vários da sua espécie mortos também. Por quê? Porque não conseguia tomar sua forma verdadeira para poder lutar ao lado dos seus? Porque não conseguia sequer se mover?_

_Sentiu alguém tocar-lhe o ombro. Virou-se para ver quem era. Aqueles mesmos cabelos negros, agora presos._

_- Calma Shikamaru! – a sua voz era extremamente calma e suave. – Não te vêem, este é um passado um tanto quanto doloroso para a história de todos os povos._

_- Passado? Então aquela guerra, era uma guerra que já aconteceu?_

_- Sim meu caro, infelizmente não podemos mudar nada. – de calma sua voz passara para triste, mas ainda suave._

_Viu um belo dragão de olhos jades voar para cima do inimigo e depois de pouco tempo o mesmo ser abatido, caindo com uma velocidade incrível, viu outro dragão, reconheceu este, era o seu pai, voar o mais veloz possível para alcançar o outro dragão, por um momento pensou que fosse ele próprio, mas logo reconheceu aquelas escamas cinza escura, era a sua mãe! Viu seu pai tomar sua forma humana e agarrar sua mãe momentos antes do impacto contra o chão, ela estava em sua forma humana, oh! Sua mãe estava morrendo e não podia fazer nada, escutou as últimas palavras de sua mãe: proteja o nosso filhote, ele será ainda mais forte que nós. - Seu último suspiro fora acompanhado com um imenso grito de seu pai, viu a dor e a fúria nos olhos dele, como lhe doía não poder fazer nada!_

_- O que você pretende me mostrando essas cenas?_

_- Deixe apresentar-me antes, chamo-me Proteção e estes são os meus domínios, o meu mundo!_

_- Seu mundo, é o mundo de guerras?_

_- Respondendo-lhe as duas perguntas: meu mundo, não é o mundo de guerras, meu mundo é aquele no qual você vive, meu mundo é todos aqueles que protegem e são protegidos, infelizmente campos de batalha e épocas sombrias são onde estão o nosso mundo na maior parte do tempo não é meu caro Shikamaru?_

_Suspirou, tinha que concordar, infelizmente, onde mais requisitavam sua presença era em campos de batalhas e locais sombrios. – Sim._

_- É necessário mostrar-te como foi a última grande guerra, que envolveu todos os povos, infelizmente, necessitas saber o quão poderoso será teu inimigo nessa guerra que se aproxima. Creio que já tenha percebido o movimento do inimigo._

_- Sim, só os filhotes não têm saído em missões... O que queres de mim?_

"_Ninguém vai me levar vivo_

_Chegou à hora de fazer as coisas certas_

_Você e eu temos que lutar pelos nossos direitos_

_Você e eu _temos_ que lutar para sobreviver"_

Corria por entre as árvores da floresta, sua rainha havia chamado a todas elas de volta para a aldeia, não sabia o motivo, mas suspeitava que tivesse a ver com a estranha calmaria que se encontrava a floresta. Chegou ofegante na frente de um imenso portão feito com vários troncos de árvores, com suas extremidades em forma de seta.

- Ino! – uma bela mulher com trajes de guerreira falava enquanto abria o portão para a recém chegada. – Estava indo procurar você.

- Me procurar? O que está havendo Meleena?

- Oh! É melhor entrarmos logo, Kalla está preocupada com os últimos acontecimentos em todos os povos.

As duas adentravam na aldeia que o grande portão guardava. Ali só se via mulheres, crianças, jovens, velhas, todas mulheres, com suas roupas de guerreiras, eram as famosas Amazonas.

- Conte-me Meleena, o que está acontecendo?

- Ino, várias de nós estão simplesmente desaparecendo e as poucas que reapareceram estavam mortas. Kalla está preocupada. Mandou todas que estavam fora voltarem imediatamente.

- Quantas já voltaram?

- Com você cinco. Selena chegou pouco antes que você, com a notícia de que Baruna havia também desaparecido e desde então estamos sem nenhum tipo de notícia.

- Oh! Baruna? Quantas desapareceram? – sua preocupação era evidente. Inúmeros acontecimentos estranhos rodeavam todos os povos e aldeias. Percebia que o inimigo estava começando a se mover, mas, quem era esse inimigo? Apenas sabia o que ele estava fazendo, nada mais.

- Em torno de quinze.

- Quantas mortas?

- Sete. – a jovem que narrava todos os acontecimentos à Ino parou de falar.

- Diga Meleena.

- O príncipe dos humanos está aqui. Ele está nesse exato momento conversando com Kalla.

Ino fez uma careta, detestava aquele príncipe.

Sentiu estar com a cabeça acomodada em algo macio, abriu os olhos jades para se deparar com aqueles olhos límpidos de sua irmã.

- Hinata! – levantou-se apressadamente ficando agachado de frente a sua irmã.

- Que bom que acordou Shikamaru! Estava começando a ficar realmente preocupada. – um sorriso em seu rosto mostrava a quão aliviada estava por ver seu irmão acordado e bem.

- Estou bem pequena, não precisa se preocupar comigo. – deu o seu melhor sorriso para dissipar qualquer preocupação que sua irmã ainda pudesse ter.

Hinata acariciava o rosto do irmão, mudara, não sabia que ao despertar os guerreiros eles iriam mudar! Seu irmão já não tinha mais os cabelos laranja, estavam negros e seus olhos agora estavam negros e mais calmos e tediosos do que antes. - Ah! Toma. – entregando um pequeno embrulho de couro continuo a falar. – Isto me foi dado para entregar a você.

- Obrigado. – intrigado com aquele pequeno embrulho, ele o recebeu e logo se pôs a descobrir o que havia dentro. – Oh! Um... Colar!

- Use-o sempre, a partir deste momento. Deixe-me pô-lo em você!

Era um belo colar, com um pingente em forma de escudo, pendurado em uma fina corrente de prata.

- O que é este colar Hinata?

- Não sei Shikamaru, sei que deves usá-lo e não o tirar para nada.

- Está bem.

Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, apenas aproveitando o momento entre irmãos, até o jovem dragão se pronunciar.

- Está acontecendo algo. – sua voz um pouco tensa, tentava descobrir o que era todo aquele alvoroço em volta de sua terra. – Alguns dragões ainda não voltaram de missões que deveriam ser rápidas, outros estão a caminho da terra das Amazonas, parece-me que elas estão com grandes problemas.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Posso me comunicar com os outros dragões facilmente quando estão a algumas milhas, meu pai. – parou e olhou para Hinata, logo voltando a falar. – Nosso pai, está me informando, deveremos nos encontrar com as Amazonas em breve. Você também.

- Deveremos? Eu?

- Sim e sim.

- Mas por quê?

- Você ainda é a minha protegida Hinata e algo está acontecendo, deveremos ir, eu e você, até as Amazonas, a rainha delas quer falar algo com Calíope, mas você irá no lugar dela, está muito arriscado para sua mãe sair do Panteão sem nenhum tipo de proteção.

- Algum outro dragão poderia acompanhá-la?

- No momento não, com os últimos acontecimentos, não iremos proteger mais ninguém por enquanto.

- Está bem, irei com você! Quando partiremos?

- Daqui a dois dias. Prepare-se para o frio.

-

-

-

**Esse capítulo tá meio curto, mas tá valendo! Ou eu parava aqui, ou a história ficava meio viajada!**

**Ah! Coisa meio importante! Se vocês quiserem entender mais ou menos a personalidade de cada um ou de cada casal me avisem! Que eu explico.**

**Notaram que já to começando a juntar o grupo? XD**

**Nham... Espero ter explicado o motivo de alguns personagens estarem diferentes do que realmente são! Se não consegui me fazer entender, será de bom grado que explicarei!**

**E aí deu pra sentir a emoção do inimigo? Nem o povo da história, nem eu, sabemos quem é o inimigo XD (ainda!), Até lá ficamos todos na curiosidade!**

**Muito obrigada a todas as reviews! Elas me deixam tão felizinha! E desculpem a demora pra postar, sabe como é, vida de universitária em época de trabalhos, seminários e provas é difícil, juntem isso a vida de sua beta vestibulanda! Pronto, piora tudo!**

**Laila' cerejaa****:** Antes de tudo, desculpa a demora, mas é que tá difícil as coisas aqui, sabe como é né? Semana de prova xD Espero que tenha gostado desse terceiro capítuloooo \o/ Sim, sim, por isso o Neji e o Gaara são irmãos XD Gostou da introdução do Neji e da Tenten? 8DDD, Aguarde o próximo capítulo D Está meio caliente! Hohohohohohohoho! Beijos

**Prisma-san****: **Consegui explicar porque estão diferentes? Espero que sim^^ Não vai ser tão difícil se acostumar né? Eu espero que não XD Siiiim! Gaara é o desejooo (e que desejo xD), sim Neji é amor, Tenten, trevas e Temari, luz. Obrigada pela review! Bejocas

**Hyuuga ALe****: **Que bom que gostoooouuuuuuuuuuuu \o/ Espero que esse esteja bom também^^ Elas são senhoras basicamente da Noite e do Dia, tudo que envolve as Trevas, Tenten é a Senhora, tudo que envolve a Luz Temari é a Senhora, basicamente, comanda tudo saca? Beiiijooooos!


	5. Uma relação de ódio e amor

"**Você é a escada da minha subida"**

**História e fic dedicadas à minha básica e única Jujuba.**

_**Aconselho a ler este capítulo escutando Baragoku Otome – Project Ali e Du Riescht So Gut e Ichi Will – Rammstein. O capítulo foi totalmente inspirado na segunda músicas.**_

_**Symphony Of Destruction**_

**Capítulo quatro:**

_**Uma relação de ódio e amor**_

_**Príncipe**_**: é a denominação dada ao chefe de estado de um principado (Príncipe reinante) ou a um membro de uma família reinante.**

_**Amazonas**_**: (em grego antigo Αμαζόνες, transl. Amazónes) eram as integrantes duma antiga nação de guerreiras.**

"_... A mais bela mulher, a última visão para a morte horrível..._

_Desejo em uma estrela..._

_Vontade do Mestre dos Desejos..."_

Havia chegado há dois dias, a rainha daquelas guerreiras estava preocupada, suas guerreiras saiam em missão e não voltavam mais, as que reapareceram estavam todas mortas, pediu para Circe ir até a sua moradia, para discutir sobre os últimos acontecimentos, o rei claro não podia sair de seu próprio castelo, coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo por todo o reino, então ficou incumbido a ele Gaara ir, representando seu pai e tomando seu lugar de direito como príncipe, claro que aceitou de muito bom grado, qual homem em sã consciência não aceitaria? Uma nação composta só de mulheres, em sua grande maioria, belas. Um louco aquele que não se encantasse por qualquer uma delas, aquelas mulheres de uma beleza mortífera, dentre todas essas belezas havia uma que era mil vezes mais mortalmente bela, não era a rainha, nem muito menos a princesa, era uma guerreira, considerada entre elas a melhor depois de sua rainha.

- Ino! – Kalla, a rainha das Amazonas, havia tirado-o de seus pensamentos fazendo-o voltar-se para a recém chegada. – Me agrada saber que você está perfeitamente bem.

Com um leve curvar, ela, a dona da beleza mortal, cumprimentou sua rainha. Ino juntou-se as Amazonas ainda criança, sua família havia sido dizimada por saqueadores sedentos por dinheiro e mulheres, seria a próxima quando percebeu uma bela figura feminina, de longos cabelos louros, com uma espada em punho adentrando a porta de sua casa, desde aquele dia dedicou-se a ser uma Amazona, a preferida de sua rainha, por sua garra e força, não deixava um inimigo vivo. Belíssima, dona de ferinos olhos mel e longas madeixas negras presa num alto rabo de cavalo encantava a todos os homens facilmente, sabia disso e usava sua beleza a seu favor.

- Minha senhora, estou perfeitamente bem, vim o mais rápido que pude logo que recebi seu recado. – estava ereta, olhando constantemente para ele. Não se davam muito bem fazia algum tempo, desde o último encontro. – Príncipe. – apenas meneou a cabeça, jamais curvar-se perante um homem, seja ele rei ou príncipe, regra delas.

- Ino, pedi para que alguns outros líderes viesse ao nosso encontro, necessito de você nesse pequeno conselho, você auxiliará o príncipe Gaara enquanto ele estiver aqui, seu irmão e suas amigas também.

- Irmão e amigas? – essa era nova pra ela, ao que lembrava o príncipe não gostava de ir visitá-las com sua "comitiva".

- Sim, infelizmente tive que trazer meu irmão e nossas "visitas", deve ter ouvido falar delas, foram as filhas de Benestor, que sobreviveram ao ataque no feudo ao sul, semanas atrás. – Gaara havia respondido, sabia que ela iria estranhar o fato de seu irmão e as gêmeas estarem ali também.

- Sim, ouvi, dizem que o ataque foi terrível...

Poucos minutos se passaram até a rainha se pronunciar.

- Preciso ir no momento, há problemas demais para serem resolvidos e nossos convidados estão chegando. Por favor, Ino, providencie tudo o que o príncipe precisar, está bem? Não quero você saindo da aldeia, não agora com esses acontecimentos.

- Está bem minha senhora. – apenas a leve e sensual curvatura para a sua rainha, nada mais, elas eram iguais, só o título as diferenciavam.

- Temari onde está Tenten?

- Está perto do riacho. Ela disse que precisava de um tempo sozinha para pensar sobre os pesadelos.

- E você a deixa sozinha Temari? Nenhuma de vocês duas podem ficar sozinha.

- Neji. – sua voz era suave. – Nós estamos dentro dos domínios das Amazonas, ninguém seria louco o suficiente para tentar qualquer coisa aqui. Tenten precisa de um tempo sozinha, os pesadelos dela estão cada vez piores como bem sabe.

- Sim.

- Às vezes Neji, você consegue ser mais teimoso que a Tenten. – abafou um risinho, a face do príncipe estava hilária.

- Oras! Não me compare com a irritante da sua irmã! Bens sabe que ela possui um gênio terrível.

- Oh sim, sim, de certo que sei, Tenten é deveras teimosa, mas você compete com ela pelo posto de teimosia mor.

Uma careta, fora tudo o que ele fez uma careta em resposta ao comentário de Temari. Pôs-se a andar ainda com o riso dela ecoando em seus ouvidos. Onde já se viu? Ele teimoso! Jamais! Não tinha culpa se ninguém conseguia entendê-lo o suficientemente bem.

- Essas mulheres de hoje em dia. – bufou um tanto quanto irritado.

- Falando sozinho Neji?

- Não!

- Então, o que temos nós "mulheres de hoje em dia"?

- Nada Tenten, apenas pensando alto.

- Oh! Você pensa. – uma risada totalmente irônica saiu de seus lábios.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Sua irmã me disse que você estava no riacho.

- Sim, resolvi caminhar por aí. E você?

- Andando. Tenten...

- Sim?

- E os seus pesadelos? - viu-a mudar suas expressões faciais drasticamente.

- Os pesadelos, meu caro príncipe, não são problema seu. – seu tom totalmente amargo e irônico era claramente perceptível.

- Tenten, não fale assim, que coisa mulher! Estou perguntando para o seu próprio bem.

- Neji, a quem você quer enganar? Vamos lá, estamos apenas eu e você aqui, você, príncipe mimado e machista que não se preocupa com ninguém, está se preocupando comigo? Logo comigo, aquela que você jurou odiar? Ah! – suas palavras ferinas, agora tomavam o tom irônico. – É mesmo, mulheres são frágeis e quebráveis não é mesmo? Por isso está se preocupando "comigo", sou uma donzela em perigo, esses pesadelos podem ser fortes demais para uma donzela tão frágil não é príncipe?

- Cala-te! – segurou uma das mãos que estavam a sua frente gesticulando fervorosamente. – Você é a pessoa mais teimosa e cabeça dura que já conheci. – Segurou a tempo a mão livre, a tempo de escapar de um belo safanão, tinha agora ambas as mãos dela presas nas suas. – Droga Tenten, porque é tão teimosa? – sentia dificuldades para manter as mãos dela presas as suas, ela tinha força. – _Por Deus, quanta força ela possuía!_ – Não estou te fazendo mal algum e me atacas com palavras ferinas.

- Oh perdoe-me vossa alteza! Desculpe-me por palavras tão desrespeitosas. – na vã tentativa de fazer um enceno de curvar aproximou mais o seu corpo ao do príncipe.

- Não seja irônica Tenten. – o príncipe estreitara os olhos e apertara mais as mãos ao redor dos pulsos de Tenten diante de suas palavras e ação. – Não sou esse ser bestial que você imagina.

- Solte-me.

- Não

- Solte-me seu...

- Tente!

Ele teria levado uma joelhada no estômago se não tivesse sido mais rápido. Prendeu a sua perna na dela.

Nariz com nariz, suas bocas a centímetros de distância, o hálito quente proveniente do homem, o perfume suave da donzela, o toque bruto das mãos, tudo isso a deixava perturbada, tudo isso o deixava com dúvidas mais latentes e sem raciocínio.

- Solte-me de uma vez! – estava claramente perturbada com a aproximação de ambos.

- Ao que percebo, serei atacado violentamente se lhe soltar agora, portanto não a soltarei.

- Com medo de levar uma surra príncipe? – provocava-o, sabia que ele não gostava de ser subjugado por qualquer tipo de mulher.

- Apenas não quero ser alvo de críticas por ter batido em uma. – parou de falar e olhou-a de baixo a cima, completando logo em seguida. – Donzela.

- Oh! Sim, se é que consegues não é?

- Cale-se de uma vez por todas Tenten e me escute sua teimosa! Você me pergunta por que estou preocupado com você, pois aqui esta a resposta: você já escutou seus gritos à noite? Você viu a reação de sua irmã após ter desmaiado logo que acordou depois do encontro com a ninfa? – não esperou por qualquer resposta. – Eu escuto seus gritos todas as noites, eu escuto aquelas palavras de aflição, eu vejo o seu desespero! Fico tentando imaginar que tipo de pesadelo será esse que você tem. Sua irmã, por Deus, ela ficou desesperada por vê-la falecer em seus braços! E durante todo o momento que permaneceu desfalecida você se contorcia e sussurrava palavras incompreensíveis. – parou de falar, havia falado coisas demais, coisas que não deviam ser ditas. Viu-a abaixar o rosto e sussurrar uma pergunta que o paralisou.

- Como você consegue escutar meus gritos? – sua voz tornando-se alta. - Como você consegue ver meu desespero? Ao que sei seu quarto fica bem longe do meu e só minha irmã consegue escutar meus gritos, ela tem sono leve e seu quarto fica ao lado do meu com uma pequena portinhola conectando-os. Como?

- Eu, vou ao seu quarto todas as noites desde o dia em que a ninfa apareceu e fez aquilo com vocês. Fui eu quem avisou a sua irmã sobre seus pesadelos. – viu o rosto levantar-se de surpresa.

- Você vai ao meu quarto? Solte-me! Solte-me agora!

- Tenten...

- Solte-me agora! – estava totalmente perturbada, não sabia o que pensar ou muito que falar, apenas queria se afastar daquele que a segurava. – Quem você acha que é? Para ir adentrando em qualquer lugar a qualquer hora! Pode ser um príncipe, mas suas atitudes não são nada cavalheiras! O que pretendia indo ao meu quarto na calada da noite? Hã? Não ofereço este tipo de serviço e nem irei oferecer! Aposto que as criadas estariam satisfeitas em lhe servir! Se é que já não o servem.

- Isso não me interessa nem um pouco! Não sou o pervertido do meu irmão! Eu estava preocupado, não estava seguro em deixar você sozinha depois do que aconteceu com a visita da ninfa, você tinha ferimentos que se sabe lá de onde vieram! Fui na primeira noite para verificar se estava tudo bem com você, a segunda noite também, quando estava saindo do quarto escutei seus gritos, vi como você ficava e decidi chamar a sua irmã! Jamais pensaria em fazer qualquer coisa desrespeitosa com uma donzela. Muito menos com você! – a soltou, a proximidade de ambos estava lhe causando um frio estranho na espinha.

- Oh sim! Alegra-me o fato de não ser igual ao seu irmão! E que eu não o agrado! Ainda bem que não o agrado, imagina o que faria comigo se o agradasse. – palavras ácidas saiam de sua boca, afastava-se gradativamente do príncipe.

- Tenten!

- Deixe-me Neji! Não entendo o porquê de ter se preocupado tanto comigo. Vá procurar alguma outra que lhe agrade! Vá vigiar o sono dela! Não perca o seu tempo com alguém tão teimosa, cabeça-dura e "moleque" quanto eu!

- Mas você parecia um moleque toda suja de lama!

- Lama que você jogou em mim ao que me lembro. Não me siga. – dito isto, saiu de onde estava e embrenhou-se por algum caminho entre as tantas árvores ali existentes.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"_Eu, que sou tão graciosa como um leopardo_

_estou usando um casaco das trevas,_

_e pisando nos lírios do inferno,_

_para chegar onde você está."_

Estavam ali naquele silêncio sepulcral há alguns minutos. Passou a analisá-la. Era bela, muito bela, tão mais bela quanto todas as outras que ele já havia se deitado, ela também havia se deitado com ele, mas, o que a tornava tão atrativa aos seus olhos ainda assim?

- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui? – apontando para si mesma, ela indagou no seu tom irônico.

Oh sim, agora lembrava perfeitamente; ela não cedia aos seus encantos, por mais que tenha se deitado com ele, como ela mesma dizia "era o seu dever", essa amazona o matava! Oh se ela imaginasse o que ela podia fazer com o grande príncipe Gaara!

Sua vontade era dizer que sim, perdera algo ali, perdera a sanidade ali, naqueles dois montes de Vênus e naquelas curvas suntuosas e perigosas, sua vontade era gritar-lhe que havia perdido sua luxúria ali entre suas belas coxas. Mas tudo o que respondera fora um plácido "Não"

Postaram a caminhar, em silêncio novamente, ambos perdidos em seus inúmeros pensamentos, até que uma pergunta dela o fez sair de suas lembranças.

- Quando vocês chegaram?

- Há alguns dias.

Ela estava olhando-o, analisando-o, sabia a fama que aquele príncipe devasso tinha, sabia que todas as amazonas tentava evitá-lo (sem muito sucesso), pois, apaixonar-se por ele era uma tarefa extremamente fácil, porém, fazê-lo apaixornar-se era o verdadeiro desafio. O que havia dado-lhe na cabeça para deitar-se com ele? Oh sim! A bebida e suas investidas constantes na taverna...

- Algum problema Ino?

- Nenhum Gaara. – não tivera tempo de agir ou pensar, quando percebeu estava recebendo um intenso beijo, beijo ao qual estava correspondendo.

O beijo era intenso, exigente, apaixonado, carinhoso, o beijo transmitia tudo o que eles sentiam e escondiam, mãos redescobriam como era tocar aquele corpo.

Ino não era boba, sabia como seduzir um homem para tê-lo em suas mãos, aquele beijo e os toques suaves de ambas as mãos já era o suficiente, não deixaria passar daquilo, não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes, recobrou sua consciência de amazona e desferiu-lhe um belo tapa na cara, era o suficiente por agora, se acaso aquele príncipe devasso tentasse algo mais, se certificaria que ele não iria produzir herdeiro algum.

Gaara sorriu, sabia que obteria uma reação parecida da amazona a sua frente, afastou-se por causa do tapa, sorriu novamente, um sorriso enigmático, aproximou-se de novo, estava perigosamente perto, viu-a preparar-se para o ataque, segurou suas mãos atrás de suas costas, como um abraço e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido: - Você continua tão ou senão mais bela como da última que nos vimos. – deu uma pausa para observar as reações de Ino. – Juro-te Ino, que não desistirei tão fácil de você. – Viu-a arregalar os olhos e a boca com a sua última frase. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, descendo até o vale entre os seios, parou ali, soltou-a e afastou-se dela.

Ino recuperou-se rápido o suficiente para falar algumas palavras antes do príncipe ir-se.

- Você devia tomar cuidado com seus juramentos, nem todos serão cumpridos Gaara, você pode achar que tem todas aos seus pés, pode achar que todas iriam morrer por você, mas, você está esquecendo quem sou e qual a minha natureza.

- Ino, você não me conhece. – sua voz era profunda, forte, desejável.

- Gaara, acima de tudo, o que você sente é uma ilusão, sou uma amazona e você um príncipe, você apenas está empolgado com a dificuldade dessa sua nova conquista. – sorriu aquele sorriso debochado, conquistador. – Não se preocupe caro príncipe, não irei lhe negar uma noite, devo confessar que você é bom no que faz, mas, só isso lhe permitirei, nada mais.

- Palavras duras para se dizer a um enamorado, não acha?

- Palavras de alguém que pouco se importa com o que sente. – deu de ombros, não iria chegar a lugar algum com aquela conversa.

Viu-a dar de ombros e se afastar para conversar com outra amazona que estava passando por ali.

- Ino, Ino, você realmente não me conhece. – sussurrou para o vento, estava na hora de por mais elementos nessa brincadeira.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"_Eu quero suas fantasias,_

_eu quero suas energias,_

_eu quero ver suas mão._

_Eu quero me afogar em aplausos"_

Gaara era o filho mais velho da família real, desde o ventre seu destino fora traçado: reger seu povo quando atingisse a idade adulta, desde pequeno fora preparado para isso, por vezes mantendo-o afastado daqueles que mais amavam: seus pais e seu irmão mais novo. Fora agraciado com uma imensa beleza, dono de um corpo escultural, que cultivava com muito bom gosto, de feições másculas, seu rosto parecia talhado em mármore, seus cabelos negros, mantidos curtos, caiam-lhe por sobre os olhos castanhos escuro, tornando-o galante e misterioso.

Desde cedo se mostrara um conquistador, engraçando-se com as servas dos castelos e com algumas outras garotas desavisadas.

Estava agora sentado perto de um riacho lembrando-se de uma conversa que tivera com sua mãe anos atrás:

_- Você, meu filho, é o desejo contido do grande Deus, tamanha é sua beleza, mas, até o desejo quer para si um local seguro para se aconchegar._

_- Esse local seguro minha querida mãe, é a senhora._

_A rainha sorriu com o comentário do seu filho mais velho._

_- Um dia meu filho, você entenderá exatamente essas palavras, és muito jovem ainda, não conheces tudo que o mundo pode te oferecer._

_Gaara nada respondeu, sua mãe talvez fosse a única mulher que ele respeitava e mantinha uma boa conduta ao seu lado, a rainha era seu grande porto seguro e sua grande fonte de sabedoria. Esboçou um pequeno sorriso com o que lhe fora dito._

_- Você será um grande líder Gaara, um grande líder, melhor do que seu pai. Vejo isso em seus olhos. – a rainha tinha aquele tom maternal em sua voz._

_- Mãe... – seu semblante era preocupado, triste. – Ainda acho que o Neji seria um ótimo rei._

_- Ah querido! Neji é muito impetuoso para ser rei, ele próprio reconhece isso, ele fará grandes coisas por seu povo, mas não como rei. Gaara querido, você será um grande rei._

_Gaara mais uma vez sorriu, a rainha era extremamente convincente e adorável, entendia perfeitamente o motivo pelo qual seu pai escolhera sua mãe para governar ao seu lado, sua mãe era única._

_- Será, minha rainha, que encontrarei uma jovem tão corajosa e doce como és?_

_- De certo que sim meu príncipe, és belo, és pródigo, és filho do rei e és meu filho. – um sorriso brincalhão pairava na face da bela rainha._

_- Sim, a melhor qualidade de todas. - Gaara sorriu com a brincadeira de sua mãe. – Sou seu filho!_

_Ambos riram da pequena brincadeira que fizeram._

Gaara adorava sua mãe, ela era a pessoa mais amável que havia conhecido, tinha uma relação muito forte com ela, dois anos depois daquela conversa ela morrera, vítima de uma doença desconhecida, deixando-a de cama por semanas, até dar seu último suspiro. Chorara muito pela perda de sua mãe, não tinha vergonha de admitir isso, talvez fosse a única mulher que amou em toda sua vida.

- Ah minha querida mãe, como sentimos sua falta. – suspirou. – Eu sinto muito a sua falta. Não tenho mais meu lugar seguro para me aconchegar em noites frias e tempestuosas...

Deitou com as mãos apoiando sua cabeça na grama, fechou os olhos, pensava em tudo que estava acontecendo: pessoas do seu reino sumindo, crianças principalmente, amazonas sumindo e reaparecendo mortas, feudos sendo destruídos, e ninguém sequer conseguia ver o rosto do inimigo, só diziam que ele era cruel, matava os homens, as mulheres eram violadas e mortas logo depois, as crianças... Oh essas tinham o destino mais terrível, Gaara havia ficado horrorizado com o relato de um dos aldeões sobreviventes a um ataque do inimigo, o aldeão contou-lhe que as crianças eram violadas, cortadas, porém, não mortas e todas eram levadas pelo inimigo, dentro de pequenas jaulas, para lá se sabe onde.

Quando seu pai lhe falou sobre as amazonas desaparecidas ficou preocupado, será que ela estava entre as desaparecidas? Ficara apreensivo quando chegou à aldeia das Amazonas e ela não estava lá, pensando várias coisas, lembrou-se do alívio que teve ao vê-la ali com suas feições marcadas por um profundo desgosto ao vê-lo ali. Ao menos ela estava viva e poderia lhe demonstrar todo o desgosto que tinha por um homem, todo desgosto que tinha por _ele_.

Fora interrompido de seus pensamentos por um leve farfalhar de folhas, passos suaves, quase imperceptíveis se aproximavam dele.

- Ninfa. – sua voz firme saía baixa, apenas um reconhecimento de sua companhia.

- Príncipe. – Hinata continuava de pé, estava só, havia pedido isto para Shikamaru, por alguma razão precisava encontrar o príncipe dos humanos.

- Passeando ou está aqui por causa do conselho? - abriu seus olhos para se deparar com aquela bela figura, uma beleza inocente, que nada lhe causava.

- Estou aqui por causa do conselho.

- Ninfa...

- Por favor, me chame de Hinata. – ainda de pé, andando suavemente de um lado para o outro.

Sorrindo brandamente com o comentário Gaara voltou a falar.

- Hinata, o que você fez com aquelas garotas?

- Elas estão bem?

- Sim estão.

- O que fiz era necessário, não sei ao certo por que.

- Entendo.

Hinata parou, seus olhos ficaram desfocados, Gaara percebeu sua parada repentina, levantou-se e foi até ela ao mesmo instante que Hinata voltou-se para encarar-lhe.

- Diga-me, príncipe, o quanto você a deseja? – seus olhos desfocados faziam uma pergunta cheia de significados.

- O suficiente. – Gaara havia entendido o significado da pergunta. – Desperta-me minha senhora.

Com isso, Gaara curvou-se para ficar da altura da ninfa, permitindo-a beijar-lhe sua fronte. Sua vista escureceu, voltou a abrir os olhos, que local era aquele? Estava tudo tão... Calmo!

"_... Desejo em uma estrela,_

_Não importa quem você é..._

_Acredite no Desejo..."_

_Estava num pátio, havia inúmeros tipos de flores e árvores, havia pessoas andando para lá e para cá, todas elas iam ou voltavam de uma fonte que ficava exatamente no meio deste pátio, ninguém parecia lhe perceber, viu um belo homem de curtos cabelos vermelhos e belos olhos verdes, caminhar em sua direção, sua túnica de um ombro só balançava suavemente com aquele vento de final de tarde._

- _Finalmente nos encontramos! – o homem falou analisando centímetro por centímetro a figura do príncipe._

_- Onde estou?_

_- Primeiro, meu caro, vamos as apresentações. – sua fala cortês, pausada, lembrava a Gaara um membro da nobreza_

_. – Chamo-me Desejo, e estamos em um dos meus domínios_

_Gaara fez uma pequena curvatura em respeito ao homem a sua frente. – Chamo-me Gaara._

_- Oh! Eu sei quem você é! Gaara, o grande príncipe! Serás um ótimo rei no futuro._

_- Não me creio nisto._

_- Pois creia meu caro._

_- Diga-me, Desejo, este é um de seus domínios? – estava curioso, o que seria aquele pátio afinal?_

_- Venha, vamos nos sentar um pouco. – Desejo estava de bom humor, escolhera a fonte como a casa de apresentação ao seu pupilo por motivos básicos e significativos._

_Caminharam até a fonte. Sentaram-se nela. _

_- Fonte dos desejos?_

_- E da juventude também! – Desejo piscara-lhe um olho como se estivesse a lhe contar um grande segredo, o que de fato o era._

_- Pessoas vem e vão, todas com um único propósito: pedir algum tipo de desejo, alguns são bons, outros são ruins, outros são perversos demais para deixar-se realizar... Olhe mais de perto a fonte Gaara, não tenha medo._

_Gaara curvou-se para observar melhor a fonte, bela, enorme, imponente, várias moedinhas, algumas pessoas ao redor, olhou minuciosamente cada detalhe daquela fonte: era toda de mármore, havia anjos esculpidos nela, e a figura de uma bela mulher, percebeu algo que não deveria estar ali: uma fenda negra quase imperceptível onde deveria ser o coração daquela mulher de mármore._

_- Duvido que você não tenha percebido aquela fenda._

_- Chegamos ao ponto! – de alegre, Desejo passou para preocupado. – Há algum tempo atrás, alguém veio até aqui e fez um desejo horrível, não poderia ser realizado, mas algo passou desapercebido por mim e por todos os outros e o desejo foi atendido..._

_- Aonde você quer chegar? – Gaara imaginava que tinha a ver com aquela fenda no seio da figura de mármore._

_- Este alguém, pediu para que a escuridão padecesse por todos os mundos, que o terror e que todos os males habitassem cada coração existente em todo o universo. Um desejo terrível, que de alguma forma conseguiu passar por minhas mãos._

_Gaara olhava fixamente para aquela pequena fenda agora._

_- Esta fenda, Gaara, é o começo do fim, você entende? A fonte é a representação do universo em si, e ele está sendo corrompido. A partir do local mais frágil para todos nós._

_- O coração. – não era uma pergunta, era uma constatação._

_- Sim! O coração, Gaara, só você pode ir e vir em meus domínios, eles agora são seus, vigie essa fonte, infelizmente, não podes fazer nada, mesmo ela habitando o seu mundo, ela não o pertence, a verdadeira fonte dos desejos está em outro local._

_- Onde ela está? – Gaara agora voltava-se para observar a face daquele ser._

_- Se a fenda aumentar avise ao Amor, ele saberá o que fazer. – Desejo parecia haver ignorado a pergunta de Gaara. – Essa fonte. – tocou na fonte. – É muito importante, ela é o coração das Trevas. – suas últimas palavras foram apenas sussurros inaudíveis._

_- Eu não o conheço!_

_- Irás saber quem ele é assim o que ver, não te preocupas quanto a isto. Diga-lhe que a outra fonte está iluminada e em seu devido lugar._

_- Há uma terceira fonte? De que fonte estamos falando agora? – Gaara não conseguia entender mais nada._

_- Tudo no seu tempo Gaara, não te apresses, não ainda._

_Espantou-se, essa era exatamente a frase que sua mãe lhe falava quando ele estava transtornado com algo._

_- Vamos, é hora de voltar, acordas e desperta-te. O trabalho agora é teu. – apontou para a fonte. – Não deixe o mundo sucumbir, está bem?_

_Falando isso, Desejo deu-lhe um leve toque na testa, Gaara sentiu ser puxado para algum canto._

Abriu seus olhos, estava deitado com a cabeça no colo de Tenten, sorriu. Bela moça, mas não o interessava. Olhou ao redor procurando seu objeto de interesse, percebeu algumas pessoas ali presente, a ninfa não estava mais, pensava se aquele dragão havia lhe tirado de lá antes de chegar alguém.

- Desejo. – o chamado de Tenten fora baixo, apenas para ele escutar, apenas para ele saber que ela o reconhecia.

Sorriu mais uma vez, levantou-se, encontrou-a, estava ali junto aos demais, seu olhar estava um pouco espantando.

- Seu cabelo! – Ino estava perto do príncipe mais jovem e das gêmeas quando a ninfa veio falar algo com eles.

- O que tem meu cabelo? – olhava para o restante do pequeno grupo agora, seu irmão e Temari.

- Você está ruivo Gaara. – Neji pronunciou-se, imaginava o que havia acontecido ao seu irmão quando a ninfa veio lhe falar sobre ele. Ao contrário do que havia visto com as gêmeas, seu irmão estava tranqüilo, parecia estar dormindo.

Estava espantado, estava ruivo? Como assim?

- Seus olhos também mudaram. – fora Tenten, falando baixo e calmamente. – Estão verdes.

_- _Ah! Sério? – Gaara estava espantado, gostava de seus cabelos negros.

- Você está bonito assim Gaara – a voz suave de Temari acalmou os ânimos de Gaara.

Olhou para Ino, sentiu uma vertigem, algo em sua mente, lhe dizendo alguma coisa que não entendia.

- Temos que ir, o conselho está prestes a começar, as duas últimas comitivas acabaram de chegar. – essas foram as últimas palavras de Ino até chegarem ao conselho

Todos olharam para ela e assentiram com a cabeça.

O frio estava ficando intenso, o inverno seria mais rigoroso do que os outros, era o que tudo indicava. Kalla, a rainha das Amazonas, estava recebendo dois grupos recém-chegados: a comitiva élfica e a comitiva cigana, bendito fossem eles com suas sabedorias e magias, eram os últimos a chegarem.

- Satine!

- Senhora?

- Por favor, reúna todos no grande salão. – Kalla poderia enfim começar esse pequeno conselho.

Caminhavam juntos, Temari, Tenten, Neji e Gaara, mais à frente estava Ino.

Gaara tentava decifrar o que tinha em sua mente, até visualizar a figura da ninfa. Sorriu-lhe, compreendia o que ela havia feito com as gêmeas agora, sentiu uma pontada em sua cabeça juntamente com a imagem de Ino, olhou para a ninfa, ela estava observando Ino, devia ser o primeiro contato visual de ambas. Então a pontada era isso, Ino seria a próxima

- Gaara – Neji sussurrou, quebrando o contato visual que ele mantinha em ambas.

- Sim?

- Como vamos explicar essa mudança repentina do seu cabelo e dos seus olhos para a rainha delas?

- Oras! Digamos que foi magia e humor! Eu não agüentava mais aquele cabelo preto e aquele olho castanho. – Gaara deu um sorrisinho inocente, que só seu irmão sabia ser falso.

- Você não presta Gaara!

- Quantos mais será que ela vai despertar aqui? – Temari falava com ambos.

- O que houve? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Temari apontou para Hinata e Ino.

A última coisa que Gaara viu foi Hinata beijar a fronte de Ino e a mesma caindo inconsciente no chão. Andou até Ino, não queria chamar atenção de ninguém, ainda estavam um pouco distante dos outros. Pegou-a no colo e caminhou até o seu irmão e as gêmeas, só esperava que seu sono fosse tranqüilo.

-

-

-

**Eis que eu volto com mais um capítulo \o/ Perdoem-me por toda essa demora! Eu estou bastante atarefada com as coisas da faculdade e em uma crise emocional, mil perdões pela demora! Nem to mandando esse capítulo pra ser betado pela minha Jujuba! Então, qualquer erro, desculpa x.x Minhas provas da faculdade terminaram, só uma abaixo da média \o/ E semana passada foi terrível, teve um evento na faculdade, no qual, eu participei, que eu estava chegando pra mais de 22h em casa x.x**

**Indo ao capítulo! Esse foi um dos mais gostosos que eu escrevi, meu casal sensação deu as caras (lê-se Ino e Gaara), eles são o casal mais pervo da história, uma delícia escrever sobre eles dois, tá certo que isso foi só uma palhinha né XD Espero que gostem deste capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo!**

**Prisma-san**: Acho que daqui a três ou quatro capítulos estão todos reunidos \o/ Que bom que tá gostando, fico tão feliz de ler isso! Hinata é o... TADAM! Mistériooooo xD Te passo a música que eu escuto toda vez que vou escrever sobre ela: Fantasmic – Nigthwish, espero que ajude um pouco (as músicas de cada um foram escolhidas de acordo com cada personalidade xD). Me desculpe pela demora x.x E espero que este esteja tão bom quanto o terceiro! Beeeijoooos

**Hyuuga ALe****: **Sim \o/ Estão todos ficando com a verdadeira forma \o/ Sério que você gostou dele chamando ela de "aquela baixinha"? Apelido carinhoso dele pra ela XD Sim, os casais estão definidos desde o primeiro capítulo, são os tradicionais: Neji/Tenten; Ino/Gaara; Naru/Hina e Saku/Sasu. Gosto deles sabe, acho que fazem cada qual um par perfeito xD Espero que goste deste capítulo e desculpa pela demora. Beeeeijooooos e até a próxima

**aehc****: **Beeeeeeeeem, como eu posso dizer, acho que esse capítulo tá bem do seu agrado né? Tem bastante Gaara/Ino XD Não se preocupe, pois irei abordar todos os casais sem deixar nenhum de fora! Devo lhe dizer, que esse capítulo foi o mais gostoso que escrevi XD Esse casal é demais \o/ Obrigada também por ler o meu perfil e por inspirar você (eu li seu perfil \o/) E eu to no aguardo da sua fic viu?! Quero ler. Desculpa a demora pra postar e obrigada pelo apoio! Beeeeijooooooos

**Laila' cerejaa****: **Tá aqui o quarto capítulo \o/ Espero que gosteeeee xD Sim, agora, só falta o Sasuke, o Naruto e Sakura, MEU DEUS! SÓ FALTAM ELES! XDD Logo tá todo mundo reunido! Naruto vai demorar um pouco mais que os outros para aparecer (não, não é porque o anime leva o nome dele não tá? XD). Aviso logo, Sasuke na minha fic é bonzinho hein! XD Nada de fazer o mal xDBem, aqui está o capítulo e algumas insinuações já XD Espero que tenha gostado, desculpa pela demora (de novo x.x) Beeeeeeeeeeijos.

**Juh-chan X3****: **Tá gostando da minha fic \o/ OBA \o/ XD Espero que goste desse capítulo e espero que ele esteja interessante também XD Desculpa a demora pra postar x.x E vai ter bastante Neji/Tenten, meu casal predileto . Beiiiijoooooos.

**Uchiha Yuuki****: **SUA DANADA!! Espero que esteja estudando bastante! Quero ter uma amiga médica rica viu? XD Você sabe, eu amo você Jujuba! To até postando o capítulo sem você betar, pra dar uma aliviada pra você viu?! E você nem leu esse aqui todo! Hahahaha ò.ó XD Espero que goste dele viu? To sentindo sua falta TT Apareça logo!

**Lust Lotu's****: **\o/ Que bom que tá gostando \o/ Isso é tão feliz . (sim eu sou um ser saltitante e feliz XD) Espero que esse capítulo esteja bom também \o/ Beijoooooos.

E isso pessoal!

Obrigada por todas as reviews e por estarem acompanhando e gostando da fic! Já sabem:

Dúvidas, lamentações, alegrias, raivas, comentários benignos, seres saltitantes e afins: cliquem no GO e tenham uma discagem direta para sua review (meio tosco isso não? XD)


End file.
